MLP FIM Season X
by Redy Magnet
Summary: un pequeño cambio, un simple nuevo habitante, algo que parecia insignificante sera el inicio de los momentos mas extraños, locos y bizzaros de ponyville. lo interesante apenas empieza
1. Capitulo 1: Una Visita Apretada , parte1

My little pony: FIM Season X

(Vista lejana de PonyVille)

Se hacía de tarde en PonyVille. Un lugar aparentemente sereno y tranquilo. Y ese día. Uno que parecía especial al recibir la visita de la princesa Celestia (la cual vino de sorpresa) algo simplemente. Se salió de control.

-NO PUEDE SER- el grito de Twiligth Sparkle se pudo oír por toda PonyVille al ver al salón que había preparado para la princesa completamente desordenado, desecho y todo lo peor que ella pudo imaginar. Al lado la princesa la miraba preocupada mientras sus amigas trataban de arreglarlo todo sin llegar a ningún lado. Pero… ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Todo empezó la noche anterior.

(La noche anterior en casa de Twiligth)

Era una noche muy tranquila. Aun mas para Twiligth Sparkle que últimamente vivía su vida sin problemas lo cual le permitían estudiar mas y pasar el rato con sus amigas. Esa noche ella se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre la historia antigua de Equestria y Spike estaba disfrutando de un festín de gemas de todos colores. Ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad.

Luego de un delicado suspiro Twiligth dijo con vos relajada.

-no es maravilloso Spike. Últimamente todo está muy tranquilo aquí. Y en mi opinión esto es algo maravilloso. Ahora puedo leer sin muchas interrupciones-

-sí. Y eso es raro ya que normalmente cada semana tiene que ocurrir algo raro. Ojala esta paz no acabe jamás- dicho esto. Spike empezó a devorar sus gemas muy rápido.

-Spike. No comas tan rápido te atragantaras- Twiligth veía muy seria al bebe dragón. Pero al decir esto Spike paro de comer y al parecer se había atragantado. Estaba tratando de expulsar algo.

-ves. Te lo dije- Twiligth se acerco a Spike y lo levanto para hacer presión en su estomago para que expulsara lo que lo haya puesto así.

-vamos…..vamos….ayuda tu también- luego de presionar un poco mas Spike expulso una flama verde de la cual salió un pergamino con el sello real.

-¿qué es eso?- soltó a Spike quien se veía muy maltratado. – Es una carta de la princesa Celestia - dijo emocionada.

-sabes…. La princesa debería…Saber que hay….un horario para el correo. Podría… no enviarlos….Mientras ceno….- dijo esto tratando de respirar mejor.

-tranquilízate Spike. Debe de ser algo importante- inmediatamente abrió la carta muy emocionada y empezó a leerla.

- he…Twiligth….que dice la carta- Spike pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

Al parecer lo que la princesa escribió fue muy serio ya que Twiligth se puso muy tensa y nerviosa.

-QUEEEE…..-

Episodio 1: visita apretada 1ra parte

(al día siguiente. 6 horas antes de la llegada de la princesa)

Todos los habitantes de PonyVille preparaban el pueblo para la llegada de la princesa.

Todos parecían tener un aspecto tranquilo y sereno. Todos menos Twiligth quien corría de un lado a otro tratando que todo el pueblo se viera perfecto. Spike veía a su amiga correr de un lado para otro -...Genial…..se acabo la tranquilidad- Spike se limito a seguir a Twiligth quien ahora se dirigía a Sweet Apple Acres a ver cómo le iba a Applejack con la preparación de un banquete.

Applejack se encontraba en la cocina de su casa preparando una gran cantidad de comida con buen aspecto. AppleBloom también la ayudaba ordenando los trastes y tratando de facilitarle el trabajo a su hermana.

-he….oye Applejack por que estamos preparando tanta comida- decía AppleBloom con tono curioso mientras veía a su hermana preparas unos sándwiches.

-es por la visita de la princesa Celestia.- dice esto con tono de cansancio. Obviamente por preparar toda esa comido.

-pero la princesa ya vino muchas otras veces y no teníamos tanto trabajo como ahora-

Applejack se detuvo por un momento para liego decir –la verdad es que si. Pero es que hay algo que Twiligth no quiere decirnos sobre esto y está tratando que nos veamos mejor que un granero recién pintado-

-esta mañana oí decir a Scootaloo que parecía que Twiligth se había vuelto loca otra vez-

-es probable que si- dijo Applejack muy segura de lo que decía.

- ¿qué es probable?- decía una vos proveniente de la ventana.

-que Twiligth se haya vuelto…- al ver Applejack a Twiligth en la ventana se sobresalto - he pues…que te hayas vuelto una chica muy organizada- Twiligth la veía seria mientras Applejack sonreía nerviosa- y…..que pasa twi-

- vine a ver cómo va el banquete…..recuerda que todo tiene que estar PERFECTO- decía muy nerviosa.

-oye ya tranquilízate, no estás exagerando. La princesa ya nos ha visitado antes y recuerda que a ella le gusta las cosas…..tranquilas y simples- dijo Applejack resaltando lo ultimo.

-ya lo sé….pero esta vez es diferente- se los explicare cuando nos reunamos en la biblioteca- inmediatamente y sin esperar respuesta Twiligth se alejo muy apurada .

Applejack confundida por esto solo decidió regresar al trabajo.

(5 horas antes de la llegada de la princesa)

Sobre la plaza principal de PonyVille se encontraba volando Rainbow Dash. La cual parecía estar muy confundida volando de nube en nube. Mientras de vez en cuando miraba un pedazo de papel. Mucho más abajo se encontraba Fluttershy simplemente observando. Mientras ella sostenía otro pedazo de papel. Fue entonces cuando Twiligth se acerco a Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy como va la despejada del cielo-

-pues…..hay algo que no tenemos claro…..y no digo que fuera por ti…pero la verdad es que…- decía tímida. Como ya era costumbre en ella.

- ¿es que…que?-

Inmediatamente Rainbow Dash vuela rápido hacia Twiligth ya un poco molesta.

-pues que no entiendo que rayos es lo que quieres-

-como que no lo entiendes si lo deje bien claro en la nota que de di-

-a si…pues veamos: quieres un cielo casi semidespejado pero no demasiado. Que las nueves estén presentes en el cielo pero que no estén demasiado presentes. Que parezca que están ahí pero que no lo estarán demasiado. Que haya una buena cantidad pero no las suficientes. En resumen un cielo con nubes presentes pero no-

-no entiendo que es lo que no tienes claro. Ya lo dije. Con nubes presentes pero no- decía Twiligth muy segura de sí misma….como si lo que escribió fuera claro.

- Osea…..un cielo normal…..como ese- Fluttershy dijo eso señalando al cielo que efectivamente…..estaba normal.

- no así….. Si ves para hay…esa nube de allí hace que el porcentaje de nubes este muy desigual- Twiligth señalaba una nube. Mientras ponía una cara muy seria lo que señalaba mas lo tensa que estaba.

Rainbow Dash solo la veía molesta mientras se acercaba a la nube y de una patada la hiso desaparecer.

-PERFECTO…iré a encargarme del resto de preparativos. Nos vemos en la biblioteca a la hora que acordamos. Adiós- inmediatamente Twiligth desapareció del lugar.

Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash solo vieron como se alejaba.

-no crees que está exagerando otra vez- dijo Fluttershy.

-no lo sé. Pero ojala nada estropee lo que vaya a pasar por que si no tendremos a una Twiligth más molesta. Y no sé si podre contenerme-

(4 horas antes de la llegada de la princesa)

Rarity se encontraba en su taller preparando los adornos que iba a poner en la biblioteca para el recibimiento de la princesa.

-bien. Ya está todo. Mejor me voy ahora- Rarity puso las cosas en su bolso. Y justo cuando iba a salir Twiligth apareció en la puerta ya con el pelo algo desarreglado de tanto correr por todo lugar.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH…..TWILIGTH…..NO TE APARESCAS ASI- dijo Rarity

-solo vine a ver cómo iba toda la preparación- decía Twiligth ya con un leve tono inquieto.

-ahora mismo iba a preparar las cosas a la biblioteca…pero que te pasó….tu pelo esta horrible-

-Genial…iré a ver cómo están en el resto del pueblo…adiós- Twiligth ni siquiera escucho el comentario de Rarity.

-….creo que enloqueció otra vez- dijo con una mirada muy seria.

(3 horas antes de la llegada de la princesa)

En Sugarcube Corner se encontraban los señores cake preparando una gran variedad de postres, Pinkie pies los estaba ayudando muy contenta como de costumbre pero de vez en cuando veía un postre muy apetecible. Como es costumbre también. Lo devoraba de un bocado.

-Pinkie pie si te sigues comiendo los postres nunca terminaremos- decía la señora cake.

-pero se ven tan deliciosos….es como si los oyera diciendo "Pinkie…..cómenos..." inmediatamente se comió otro postre mas.

-lo sabemos pero si te los sigues comiendo terminaremos sin nada- reprocho el señor cake.

-está bien…..- decía decepcionada.

-mira….si acabamos pronto reservare unos cuantos para ti. De acuerdo- con esto la señora cake trato de animarla. Lo cual funciono por que Pinkie empezó a preparar pasteles mucho más rápido – oky doky…..démonos prisa-

Inmediatamente pero con un aura de tensión enorme Twiligth entro por la puerta .

-como están señor y señora cake, hola Pinkie vine a ver cómo va todo con los postres- dijo esto muy rápido. Como con mucha prisa.

-pus va muy bien estará todo…- Pinkie interrumpió a la señora cake – TODO ESTA DELICIOSO…pero prometí no comer nada aun pero te aseguro que todo estará delicioso. iré mas tarde a preparas las cosas de la fiesta-

- bien me alegro, nos vemos a la hora acordada- dijo Twiligth .

- bien con respecto a eso- el señor cake no pudo terminar ya que Twiligth inmediatamente desapareció del lugar tele transportándose.

-he…adonde fue….-

- yo creo que twi casi esta LOQUITAAA- Pinkie dijo esto moviendo su pata con el típico gesto de los locos.

(2 horas antes de la llegada de la princesa)

Todo ciudadano de PonyVille se encontraba en la plaza principal. Todos con gesto de confusión por que no sabían por que Twiligth había echo que . no solo sus amigas sino todos preparen el pueblo para hacerlo más atractivo para la llegada de la princesa.

Entonces de la nada apareció Twiligth frente a la multitud al parecer un poco más tranquila pero aun tensa.

-bien…agradezco que estén todos aquí. Ahora se preguntaran por que estamos preparando el pueblo.

Todos los ponis presente empezaron a hacer un alboroto quejándose.

-sí. Estuvimos preparando todo sin motivo especial aparente- grito BonBon.

-si ya llego a eso. Como ya saben la princesa vendrá de visita a PonyVille-

-y eso que. Ella ya ha venido varias veces y no hicimos nada de esto- dijo la alcaldesa.

- la cosa es que su carta es muy clara sobre cierta situación. Spike quieres leérnosla-

Spike quien estaba a su lado empezó a leer la carta.

-veamos….."_Querida Twiligth: mi más fiel alumna_

_Te envió esta carta para comunicarte algo muy importante. Como ya debes saber he estado viajando por toda Equestria. Para cerciorarme el estado en el que están todas sus ciudades. Y decidí que el último lugar de mi visita será PonyVille. Iré a ver el pueblo para hacer una decisión muy importante. En el caso de que PonyVille este como creo. Anunciare algo ese mismo día._

_Atentamente._

_Princesa Celestia_"

Todo habitante de PonyVille estaba desconcertado, seguro por que la carta no era muy clara.

-he…twi….podrías decirme que tiene de especial esto-

- como que tiene de especial. ESTO ES MUY SERIO. La princesa vendrá a ver las condiciones de PonyVille. ¿¡Tienen idea de lo que eso significa!?.

Pinkie pie levanto su mano muy animada- que a la princesa le gusta hacer turismo-

-NO…aunque no lo deje claro. Lo más lógico es que la princesa tal vez quiera saber que cual es el mejor….o pero lugar en toda Equestria. Y tal vez piensa hacer algo con el que no le parezca buen lugar. así que lo que tenemos que haces es que este lugar sea de gran agrado para la princesa-

La alcaldesa intervino inmediatamente –ya lo oyeron ponis nos queda poco para hacer de PonyVille de gran agrado para la princesa.

Todos los ponis luego de una gran ovación se dispersaron para tratar de embellecer el pueblo. AppleBloom se dirigía a ayudar a su hermana cuando Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle aparecieron muy emocionadas .

-AppleBloom espera- dijeron al unisonó.

- chicas. Como están. No las vi en todo el día. Tenemos que….-

- tienes que ver esto….encontramos algo INCREIBLE…- decía Scootaloo.

- tienes que venir. Es algo muy curioso y te encantara- Sweetie belle no podía ocultar su cara de emoción. Simplemente por que no quería ocultarla.

-pero que pasa. Por qué no meEEEEE….- inmediatamente sin esperar respuesta o reacción se la llevaron de aquel lugar.

(1 hora 30 minutos antes de la llegada de la princesa)

La Cutie Mark Crusaders llegaron a las afueras de el bosque Everfree no muy lejos de la casa de Fluttershy.

-esperen un momento. Saben que el bosque es peligroso- decía insistentemente AppleBloom ya que sus amigas no parecían escucharla.

-tranquila, no entraremos dentro…solo asómate a aquel arbusto- Scootaloo señalaba un pequeño arbusto cerca de ellas. AppleBloom se acerco poco a poco con mucha curiosidad hacia el arbusto.

-no están tratando de asustarme verdad-

-tranquila…. Solo mira- Sweetie Belle le insistió .

AppleBloom se acerco un poco más al arbusto…y al apartar unas cuantas ramas de este pudo observar algo muy curioso. Parecía un pequeña masa con un par de ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-…que es eso-

-no es la cosa más genial que hayas visto- dijo Scootaloo emocionada.

-o lo más lindo que no hayas visto antes- siguió Sweetie belle. AppleBloom solo miraba con mucha curiosidad a la pequeña masa.

- y es no es todo…mira esto- Scootaloo levanto una piedra de un costado suyo y la arrojo a la masa. Dicha piedra se hundió en la masa haciendo que esta sonriera.

- ¿y eso que fue?-

- masita come cualquier cosa que le arrojes- respondió Sweetie belle.

-oooo…bueno Pues…¿masita?-

-el nombre no es masita….es "súper pasta"- reprendió Scootaloo.

- bueno da igual como se llame, la cosa es de donde salió-

-no sabemos…apareció aquí…..la idea era que podría ser- inmediatamente Scootaloo interrumpió a Sweetie.

-LA MASCOTA OFICIAL DE LAS CRUSADERS- grito emocionada.

-…..no estoy segura- AppleBloom observo una vez más a la pequeña criatura y a pesar de sus dudad le pareció una de las cosas más tiernas que había visto- pero sería genial…aunque, alguien sabe que exactamente es esto-

Las Crusaders se pararon a pensar por un momento, entonces.

-YA SE…busquemos en la biblioteca. Con todo el lio de la visita de la princesa, Twiligth y Spike no estarán hay- Sweetie belle dijo esto muy segura de lo que decía.

-estás segura….me pareció oír esta mañana algo referido a la biblioteca – trataba AppleBloom de recordad la charla que tuvieron Twiligth y Applejack.

-seguro que oíste mal….que esperamos llevamos a "súper pasta" a la biblioteca- dijo Scootaloo para luego inmediatamente levantar a la masa y ponerla sobre su pequeño carro.

-he…pero chicas- inmediatamente subieron a AppleBloom al carro para ir hacia la biblioteca.

-oye ya te dije que su nombre es masita- reprocho Sweetie belle .

-no…se llama "súper pasta"-

-masita-

-súper pasta

-masita-

-Súper pasta-

Y la discusión continúo….

(1 HORA ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE LA PRINCESA)

Las Crusaders estaban en la biblioteca en la cual no había nadie. Y mientras buscaban en algunos libros de la fauna de Equestria que era aquella tierna masa, Sweetie belle y Scootaloo seguían discutiendo por el nombre de su nueva mascota. La cual se encontraba en el centro del salón.

-encontraron algo-

-no…..solo libros y libros de cosas que no entiendo- respondió Scootaloo.

-bien…Sweetie…encontraste algo-

Mientras Sweetie belle revisaba cada repisa que veía respondía – no….aquí tampoco….aquí tampoco- entonces se acerca a la ventana – Applejack y Pinkie pie vienen para acá- va a otra repisa – aquí nada, aquí tan….

Cuando ya se habían dado cuanta gritaron a la vez -¡Que!-

(Mientras)

-he…(se detuvo un momento)….oíste algo Pinkie- pregunto Applejack.

-es una adivinanza…que bien déjame ver…..un ganso-

(De nuevo dentro)

Las 3 pequeñas ponis se movían por todo lugar muy desesperadas.

-QUE HACEMOS- se desespero Sweetie belle.

-VERAN A "SUPER PASTA"- continúo Scootaloo.

AppleBloom pensó rápido –Rápido métanlo hay- señalo una puerta la cual resulto der un pequeño armario con objetos de limpieza y demás.

Inmediatamente empujaron a la pequeña masa hacia el armario y cerraron la puerta justo cuando entraron Applejack (quien arrastraba un carro con mucha comida) y Pinkie pie.

-un platillo volador noruego- insistía Pinkie muy sonriente.

-ya te dije que no estamos jugando- inmediatamente Applejack se a cuanta de la presencia de la Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-he…AppleBloom….que hacen aquí- las tres pequeñas ponis solo sonreían nerviosas justo delante de la puerta del armario.

-nada….solo….-

-he…pues….que era Sweetie- dijo nerviosa Scootaloo.

He…pues…..buscábamos… (Vio algo en el suelo)….este libro- se lo dio a AppleBloom.

-si…es que teníamos mucho interés en… (Vio la portada)… ¿Termostatos y hemorroides?...he si en eso-

Una cara de desconcierto estuvo presente en las caras de Applejack y Pinkie pie.

-he bueno no importa. Ahora necesito que se vayan. Necesitamos decorar el lugar-

-¡Sí! habrá una gran fiesta, con globos, ponche y más cosas…- añadió Pinkie muy alegre.

-pues bueno…..tal vez- dijo Scootaloo.

-Podamos- continuo Sweetie belle.

-¿ayudar en algo?- finalizo AppleBloom.

-….bueno- dijo Applejack -les agradezco mucho que quieran ayudar. Pero para ser sincera las conozco desde hace un buen tiempo chicas y se cómo es que ayudan ustedes. Así que…-

Unos momentos después las Crusaders se encontraron fuera de la biblioteca con la puerta cerrándose de golpe frente a ellas.

-tengo la ligera sensación de que no quieren que las ayudemos- decía Sweetie belle tocando su barbilla con uno de sus cascos-

- y eso que importa….si no hacemos algo descubrirán a "supermasa"

-bueno...Ahora no podemos hacer nada…solo esperemos que no lo encuentren- se preocupo AppleBloom quien se acerco a la ventana para tratar de ver algo.

-mmm…estoy muy segura que no querían que las ayudemos- Sweetie aun se lo preguntaba…..seguro que luego lo sabrá.

(10 minutos antes de la llegada de la princesa…muy pronto verdad)

Todos en PonyVille se encontraban en la plaza de la ciudad, ya faltaba poco para el arribo de la princesa, el pueblo estaba reluciente, muy bien ordenado, como si estuviera pintado en lienzo, y sin embargo el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Casi todos se preguntaban por qué la princesa quería ver el pueblo. La persona más nerviosa era Twiligth quien como siempre quería verse muy bien con su maestra y ahora hacer quedar bien a todo el pueblo.

-Bien, bien. Falta poco…falta muy poco…como me veo Spike-

-como una demente….arréglate la crin un poco-

Twiligth fingió que no lo escucho.. y mientras arreglaba un poco su pelo vio como a lo lejos un carruaje volador arrastrado por guardias Pegaso venia de Canterlot.

-hay viene….todos véanse decentes- dijo Twiligth muy emocionada mientras algunos ponis se tomaron un poco mal esto último.

(Mientras tanto)

La biblioteca ahora estaba muy bien decorada para una pequeña fiesta. Los adornos, la comida y otras cosas, Rarity ahora estaba con Applejack y Pinkie pie admirando el resultado final del cual estaban muy orgullosas.

-este lugar quedo muy bien….¡lo logre otra vez!- decía Rarity muy orgullosa, como tomando crédito por todo.

-si quedo muy bien, casi como un pastel recién horneado, o un bosque de caramelos, o un dragón color cereza- continuaba Pinkie sacando una lista larga de comparaciones.

-si..Pero ahora deberíamos irnos. La princesa esta por…- entonces un sonido estrepitoso vino del armario.

-¡he que fue eso!- dijo casi con terror.

-Ho..Ho..yo sé ..yo sé- Pinkie levanto la pata.

-que no estamos jugando- Applejack se acerco al armario y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirlo la Crusaders entraron inmediatamente gritando.

-¡NOOO!-….debieron hacerlo antes ya que Applejack ya había abierto la puerta.

-…¡QUE PAJAS ES ESO!-

(En otro lugar)

El carruaje de la princesa Celestia ya había llegado. Todos os ciudadanos estaban preparados y Twiligth junto a Spike y Fluttershy se encontraban delante.

-Esto es emocionante, espero que las chicas se den prisa-

-si….más les vale darse prisa- Twiligth dijo esto último con un tono como de amenaza.

-Twiligth, suenas como demente otra vez- dijo Spike….con tono serio.

En ese momento. La puerta del carruaje se abrió e inmediatamente la princesa salió (eso rimo) y entonces un gran – BIENVENIDA PRINCESA- se escucho (rima otra vez) .

-princesa (saludo "real") como se encuentra- dijo Twiligth .

- he pues…..sorprendida- el gesto de sorpresa y desconcierto de la princesa se hizo notar .

- no tiene por qué estarlo-

- no….enserio si estoy sorprendida. Creí que sería algo menos….formal-

-¡se los dije!- aclaro Spike.

-bueno me alegra mucho que los ciudadanos de PonyVille hayan preparado esta bienvenida. Solo vine a ver un poco el pueblo así que…

-¡EN POCISION!- la orden directa de Twiligth hizo que todos los ponis se fueran a preparar sus cosas cada uno quedando apenas ella, Fluttershy y Spike, (y uno que otro Pony de fondo) .

La princesa quedo desconcertada por un momento pero continúo hablando.

-pues ya empezare, no tomara mucho tiempo- Twiligth ya estaba lista para una visita guiada a la princesa pero...

-también quería presentarles a alguien más, el me acompañara en esta visita.

- pues…he…que-

-Es un Pony muy agradable la verdad. (Mira hacia el carruaje), "red", baja por favor-

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia el carruaje. Del cual empezó primero a salir una especie de presencia inquietante, para dar paso a aun Pony cubierto con un largo abrigo azul oscuro, lo único que se podía ver eran sus patas azuladas y un cuerno saliendo de su cabeza también cubierta-

-Twiligth, este es Red Magnet, mi otro alumno estrella-

-¿!…QUE… ¡?- Twiligth se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto.

En ese instante el Pony misterioso se quito la capucha de su abrigo mostrando el rostro serio de un unicornio azul con mirada seria, la crin rojo y amarillo, y un aire algo extraño, todos (menos la princesa) miraban extrañados al misterioso Pony, ¿Quién era él? , ¿Y por que la princesa no lo menciono antes?, que pasaría en la biblioteca, a todo esto no queda más que decir.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2: Una Visita Apretada-parte 2

(Anteriormente…)

"-oye ya tranquilízate, no estás exagerando. La princesa ya nos a visitado antes y recuerda que a ella le gusta las cosas tranquilas y simples- dijo Applejack resaltando lo último"

"- yo creo que Twi casi esta LOQUITAAA- Pinkie dijo esto moviendo su pata con el típico gesto de los locos"

"-…que es eso-dijo viendo a la curiosa masa"

"-¡NOOO!-….debieron hacerlo antes ya que Applejack ya había abierto la puerta

-QUE PAJAS ES ESO-"

"-Twiligth, este es red Magnet, mi otro alumno estrella-

-…! QUE ¡…- Twiligth se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto

Episodio 2: visita apretada 2ra parte

Fluttershy, Spike y Twiligth miraron muy extrañados al compañero de la princesa, esta solo lo veía con una sonrisa.

-bien, ¿ qué te parece?- dijo la princesa dirigiéndose a su acompañante. Este solo dio un vistazo alrededor de la plaza para luego en tono serio decir…

-….mmm….lindo muy lindo. Veamos el resto y acabemos de una vez-

La princesa cambio su rostro feliz a uno serio –podrías poner un poco de entusiasmo-

-pero si estoy muy contento !no ves mi rostro¡- tenía una falsa sonrisa sarcástica.

-…. (Cara feliz otra vez) mucho mejor. Déjame presentarte a alguien-

Llevo a Red hacia el pequeño grupo para presentarlos. Twiligth se encontraba detrás aun desconcertada, a Spike y Fluttershy solo les pareció raro como se llevaban la princesa y su acompañante.

-Red. Estos de aquí son algunos muy buenos amigos en PonyVille- la princesa se acerco primero a Fluttershy (ya que es la que estaba primero al alcance)

-ella es Fluttershy. Una Pony muy bondadosa, y tiene un gran habilidad con los animales-

Fluttershy. Muy tímida solo pudo atinar a decir – he….mucho….mucho gusto-

Red la miro muy serio, y levantando una ceja le dijo

- si, Encantado. La princesa ya me hablo de ustedes.- luego vio a Spike – y de ti también Dragonzuelo- entonces detrás de ellos vio a Twiligth y de repente sintió algo muy diferente de lo que había sentido antes. La vio como con un aire muy especial. Como si una luz especial rodeara a la Pony mágica, aunque en realidad Twiligth se veía algo desastrosa y aun desconcertada.

-he…..he…- Red se alejo un momento hacia la princesa y en vos baja y nervioso le pregunto.

-¿!Quien es ella¡?- La princesa sonrió y lo acerco hacia Twiligth .

-Red, ella es Twiligth. Mi más fiel estudiante y una de las mejores, Twiligth el es red, un buen muchacho en lo que aparenta-

-¿y cuántos estudiantes tiene?- pregunto Twiligth.

-pues. Debido a mis deberes reales apenas tengo tiempo para seleccionar a ponis con grandes facultades en magia, entonces…..solo ustedes 2-

-¿me pregunto por qué?- dijo red muy sarcástica.

-bueno..Ya habrá tiempo para más detalles, vayamos a ver PonyVille. Qué te parece Twiligth-

Twiligth todavía desconcertada respondió – he…claro….vamos síganme-

Por delante la unicornio morada, seguida por la princesa, Red. Y detrás de ellos Fluttershy y Spike se preparaban para lo que podría ser la visita más tensa y extraña en mucho tiempo.

-qué opinas de ese tal "Red"- pregunto Spike.

-bueno…..pues…..parece un Pony…..interesante- respondió Fluttershy con una leve sonrisa.

Definitivamente iba a ser una tarde especial…..pero….

(Mientras tanto)

-¡Y ESO QUE ES! - grito muy alterada Applejack y no era para menos ya que dentro el armario no se encontraba la simple masa que entro al principio, ya que ahora era casi 4 veces mas grande de lo que era antes.

-Wow….es una enorme goma de mascar con ojos- dijo Pinkie pie.

-parece que me está viendo…- Rarity veía esto muy asustada.

Applejack se acerco algo molesta a las Crusaders quienes se quedaron con una expresión de gran sorpresa – alguna de ustedes me quiere explicar!QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ESO DE HAY DENTRO¡-

Las 3 potrillas seguían sorprendidas.

-¿que….paso?- empezó AppleBloom.

-¿que ocurrió con Masita?- decía Sweetie belle.

-superpasta….creció- termino Scootaloo .

- ¡ALGUNA QUIERE RESPONDER¡ - les insistió.

-he pues…si hay una explicación lógica para esto- empezó Sweetie belle.

- y creo…..(continua Scootaloo) que la que mejor podría responderte es….- ella y Sweetie belle empujan hacia delante a …. –AppleBloom…quien mas-

-¡HEY…USTEDES…!- Applejack observo enfadada a su hermana esperando una respuesta. La cual después de tomas mucho aire dijo muy rápido….

-la verdad no tengo idea Scootaloo y Sweetie me llevaron hacia la entrada del bosque donde encontramos a la masa. No sabíamos que era pero se veía muy adorable así que no quisimos dejarla hay así que vinimos hacia aquí para tratar de encontrar algo en los libros pero cuando venia teníamos que esconderlo pero antes de eso era mucho mas pequeño no entiendo que pudo pasar además (toma otra bocanada de aire)…¡SWEETIE BELLE Y SCOOTALO ME CONVENCIERON!-

-y quieren decirme si era pequeño como es que ahora tiene ese….-

-absorbió la escoba..- Pinkie interrumpió señalando hacia el armario donde la enorme masa absorbió en su cuerpo la escoba y otras coas más….en ese instante empezó a temblar.

-que le pasa….se mueve de manera poco elegante- Rarity se escondió detrás de Pinkie

-¡quieren explicar eso!- dijo Applejack a las CMC las cuales se veían igual de sorprendidas. En ese instante la gran masa dejo de temblar pero creció mucho mas, lo suficiente para quedar atrapado el armario.

- pajas…tenemos que sacarlo de ahí… (Miro a las CMC) ¡ustedes van a ayudarme!. Pinkie tu ve a ver que hace Twiligth y avísame, tú también me ayudaras-

-¡estás loca, esa cosa es siniestra!, yo voy con Pinkie- inmediatamente se llevo a Pinkie de la pata saliendo a paso veloz.-

Applejack suspiro- bueno, ahora traigan cualquier cosa para lograr sacarlo de ahí. Como que mi nombre es Applejack que esa cosa esta fuera en 5 minutos-

(15 minutos después…)

-¡No, no, no, NOO!,…..- grito decepcionada Applejack, la masa ya estaba fuera pero absorbió todo lo que lo tocaba. Ahora eta el triple de grande de lo que era antes, casi llegaba al segundo piso de la casa.

En ese instante entro Rarity quien al ver a la gigantesca masa.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH…..QUE PASO!-

-no deja de crecer….se come todo lo que le lo toca- AppleBloom se desesperaba mientras sus amigas miraban esto con mucha sorpresa.

-¿¡Rarity que es lo que pasa!?- Sweetie belle se acerco a su hermana muy preocupada.

-pues que ahora el tiempo que tenemos no será suficiente, Twiligth y la princesa están ahora en Sweet Apple Acres, y hay un chico raro que los retrasa-

(Mientras tanto)

-¿y como harías mas divertidas las manzanas?- pregunto la princesa.

-muy fácil….miren esto- red agacho su cabeza hacia un grupo de manzanas apiladas a sus pies. Su cuerno brillo y mando una chispa sobre las manzanas provocando un brillo. Al irse el resplandor del grupo de manzanas una pequeña manzana con ojos, manitas y pies agarro 3 manzanas y comenzó a Malabarearlas.

-taraaan, una manzana malabareando manzanas. ¡Díganme que no es divertido!-

Miraron el curioso espectáculo por un instante, Twiligth se acerco a la princesa y le dijo – jamás me comento que tenía otro alumno-

La princesa sin apartar la mirada de la manzana malabarista – no lo vi necesario…creí que era de suponer-

(y luego..ya anocheciendo)

Las cosas en la biblioteca no iban bien…..mientras mas trataban de sacar a la (ahora) gran masa, mas cosas se comía y mas grande se hacia. Y ya estaba la cosa muy apretada y decepcionante.

-llegara un momento que no podremos ni salir…mejor pidamos ayuda a Twiligth-

La masa ocupaba casi toda la sala principal. Apenas quedaron unos metros en la puerta

-no podemos hacer eso, twi esta muy tensa con esto de la visita y no podemos darle mas problemas-

-entonces que vamos a hacer-

-tengo una idea- dijo Scootaloo –no es nada..es una estupidez pero y si probamos a darle de comer algo que no sean objetos, tal vez necesita algo más saludable-

-tienes razón Scootaloo- le dijo AppleBloom

-¿en serio?-

-si…es una estupidez- AppleBloom sonaba muy seria

- aun si llega a funcionar. Donde encontraremos fruta ahora- dijo Rarity

- ¡Ho...Ho…aquí!- Sweetie belle inmediatamente saco un tazón de manzanas de quien sabe donde

- ¿Sweetie de donde salió eso?- pregunto Rarity

-no lo sé- respondió con una sonrisa

Applejack tomo el tazón y rápida arrojo todo su contenido hacia la gran masa. esta absorbió las manzanas y esperaron su reacción. A los pocos segundos la masa comenzó a temblar.

-…Ho…¿que pasa?…..- Applejack temerosa no se movió ni un centímetro…..ese instante la masa dejo de temblar y encogió un poco

-¡FUNCIONO!- las CMC gritaron emocionadas.

-rápido, traigan inmediatamente toda la fruta que encuentren- ordeno Applejack, LAS Crusaders empezaron a buscar.

-Rarity. Tu ve afuera y avísanos cuando Twiligth este por llegar-

-te diviertes dando órdenes o cual es tu problema-

-¡AHORA!- grito Applejack. Rarity se asusto un poco por el tono de vos y tuvo que salir sin reprochar nada. En ese instante Pinkie pie entro en la biblioteca -¡wwwooowww ya esta grande!-

-no por mucho, y que tal con Twiligth-

- Ho…pues que ya no le queda mucho de ver, pero hay un Pony el cual no había visto antes que está retrasando. Pero es muy gracioso. Y resulta que…..

(Hace algunos minutos)

Reunidos en "Sugarcube Corner" Twiligth había preparado un pequeño refrigerio para la princesa. Algo especial ya que parecía más una fiesta de de del mejor de los palacios. Con los señores cake atentos a cualquier necesidad como fieles sirvientes y música sinfónica tocada por el cuarteto de PonyVille encabezados por Octavia. Esto no importo demasiado ya que la princesa tenía una ligera discusión con Twiligth.

-yo creí que diciéndote que eras mi más fiel estudiante. Era de suponer que había otro estudiante mas- la princesa ya miraba algo seria a su fiel alumna.

-bueno…..no lo supuse….supongo que su alumno es muy especial para comentar sobre él. Por cierto ¿dónde está?-

-dijo que ya nos alcanzaría aquí. Esta…liberando tenciones- En ese instante Red entro dando un suspiro de satisfacción. Dio un vistazo alrededor suyo viendo todo el ambiente elegante.

-Wow…..que lujo….ya lo había visto en otros lugares y no lo funciono-

La única Pony que reacciono ante la entrada de Red no fue la que se esperaría. La líder de la orquesta inmediatamente escucho a red lo vio sorprendida

-..Red…..…Red…... ¿eres tu Redy? - Red vio a quien pronuncio su nombre…..al verla también se sorprendió.

-….¿Octavia?...- La músico olvido el protocolo para de golpe lanzarse hacia Red y atraparlo en un cariñoso y muy fuerte abrazo. Red trataba de respirar y pronunciar algunas palabras pero no lo lograba.

Twiligth viendo esto le dijo a la princesa –y sabia de esto también o es otra sorpresa-

-no…esto no lo sabía- dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Twiligth se acerco a Red y Octavia quien aun no lo soltaba.

-y….¿de que se conocen ustedes 2?- Red agitándose un poco logro librarse de Octavia -no es lo que parece-

-es el pony con quien creci desde que era una potrilla….es casi como mi hermano- dijo Octavia viendo con mucho cariño a Red

-¿tú qué?- pregunto confundida.

-si….el y yo fuimos muy unidos de pequeños….es el único que supo c escucharme y apoyarme cuando más lo necesite…es el Pony mas amable de todos- decía esto viendo a red con un brillo en los ojos. Aunque en realidad red se veía muy serio….casi enfadado.

-¿amable…..enserio…?- pregunto Twiligth

-si..Bueno…..si Octavia lo dice….ahí algunos que creen que soy amable….¿eso te parece bien?- dijo esto en tono nervioso-

-he…..un poco…- Twiligth respondió algo incomoda.

A un lado del salón

-ese chico es un poco raro. No crees- Spike dijo esto mientras observaba todo lo ocurrido.

- si…pero no negaras que es muy especial- Fluttershy con su intento de ver bondad en todos. No siempre tenía la razón…

(Y de regreso….)

-en serio…eso fue interesante y raro…algo sorprendente y desconcertante- continuo Pinkie pie.

-aja….si…donde estarán- decía impaciente Applejack.

-sí pero lo mejor ocurrió luego por qué….

(Mucho antes…)

La princesa caminaba admirando todo PonyVille a su lado izquierdo caminaba Twiligth ya casi acostumbrada a la idea de no ser la única estudiante de esta….aunque no comprendía por qué ya que Red parecía ser cualquier cosa menos un estudiante de magia. Parecía ser más un Pony arrogante de ideas extrañas…..aunque Octavia piense lo contrario. Quien por cierto se encontraba al lado derecho de la princesa hablando con Red.

-Una vez más muchas gracias princesa…es un honor que me deje acompañarla en su visita- decía Octavia caminando muy alegre

-bueno supuse que necesitabas hablar con Red…no sabía que conociera a alguien de por aquí-

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes aun de mí- Octavia sonreía con cada comentario de Red. La princesa veía esto y se puso feliz. Sobre todo por lo que creía que esto ocasionaría en red. Ya siendo de noche el cielo tenía un aspecto muy especial con las nubes dando un ambiente muy relajado. Entre las nubes se encontraba Rainbow Dash que después de darle su toque especial (sin interesarle la ya vieja idea de Twiligth) descansaba un poco.

-vaya…el cielo se ve hermoso- la princesa admiraba esto fascinada.

-si….no era mi idea….al parecer lo mejoro…..-

-y quien lo hizo, es muy…..casi poco de mi gusto- red lo dijo con un tono como de sarcasmo.

-Fue Rainbow Dash, es una de mis amigas…ella está allá arriba…déjame llamarla-

- ha bueno….he….espera un momento, ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Rainbow Dash…baja un momento- grito Twiligth, Rainbow reacciono y miro hacia abajo. Al ver a todos hay debajo y sobre todo a la princesa se dio prisa y bajo rápido.

-princesa….es un gusto tenerla aquí….espero que su visita sea…..- Rainbow detuvo su presentación ya que una vez vio a red su ya normal rostro se torno…enfadado-

-….!TUUU!…-

-maldición- Red sabía lo que se venia.

La princesa al ver esto recordó algo que debió de haber recordado antes.

-he…espera….o no…no me digas que es ella la del incidente en Manehatan-

No dio tiempo a responder ya que Rainbow inmediatamente se lanzo hacia Red…lo cogió del abrigo y lo elevo.

-qué demonios haces ¡AQUÍ…!.-

-al parecer lo de "no guardes rencor" no te llego-

-Rainbow, que haces….suéltalo- rogaba Twiligth.

-¡no te metas en esto Twiligth…!- empezó a agitarlo.

-yo creo que no hace mucho daño que intervenga un poco- red ya estaba algo mareado

-suéltalo…..es invitado de la princesa-

-¡te dije que no te!…..espera…¿Qué?- soltó a Red quien cayó muy fuerte. Octavia fue a ayudarlo pero según su expresión ella ya sabía lo que pasaba.

-tranquila Rainbow Dash…..creo saber por qué estas enfadada….. Y…en parte te entiendo-

-¡y se pude saber qué hiciste!- a pesar de regañarlo…el tono de vos de Octavia aun era dulce cuando le hablaba a su "hermano" (noten las comillas)

-ya habrá tiempo para ello- respondió adolorido..luego vio por un momento a Rainbow Dash quien en tono serio le dijo..-estaré…vigilándote-

(De regreso….)

-y quien pensaría eso…te diré…!NADIE!-

Justo habiendo terminado Pinkie pie de contar todo entraron las Crusaders jalando detrás de ellas un carrito lleno de manzanas, naranjas y todo tipo de frutas

-bien…todos empiecen a arrojar fruta-

-¡Oky Doky!- Pinkie pie tomo una manzana y la arrojo por la ventana

-me refería a arrojarlo hacia la masa-

-¡que bien!…..tiro al blanco- empezaron entonces a arrojar toda la fruta que había en el carro hacia la masa.

-¿crees que a "masita" le moleste que le arrojemos cosas?- decía Sweetie belle con cara de preocupación.

-que va…si tiembla de felicidad- decía AppleBloom mientras seguía arrojando fruta.

Efectivamente la masa se ponía a temblar mientras iba encogiendo cada vez mas. Esto llego a un punto en el que de golpe encogió no solo a su tamaño original sino que ahora era mucho más pequeño. Todas las ponis presentes en la biblioteca respiraron aliviadas.

-¡fue divertido!…¿y ahora que?- dijo Pinkie pie.

Applejack sentada en el suelo vio a su alrededor…y a pesar de que la gran masa había causado un gran problema. No había causado demasiados destrozos. Tenía la esperanza de arreglar la biblioteca antes de que Twiligth llegara….pero nada puede ser tan fácil….¿verdad?

En ese instante la ahora pequeña masa empezó a temblar como loca.

-¿¡y ahora que!?- dijo Applejack. Ya muy nerviosa.

(Poco antes…)

-así que eso paso….y ¿como lo hiciste?…digo….no creí que ese hechizo fuero fácil de usar- preguntaba Twiligth mientras se dirigía a su último punto de visita el cual era la biblioteca.

-¡si es fácil! . El único problema es que requiere de muchísima concentración…pero una vez se logra se ve de lujo….verdad Rainbow Dash-

-¡no me provoque tarado! - Rainbow trataba de mantener la cordura. lo cual era difícil teniendo a ese Pony a pocos pasos.

-princesa…¿le enseño a hacer eso?-

-la verdad es que no, es una magia que crearon el y otra pony-

-¿Qué otra Pony?-

-una Pony que solía ser novia mía...hasta cierto día del cual no quiero hablar más-

-jamás me comentaste en tus cartas sobre alguna novia tuya- le dijo Octavia con ligerto tono de celos.

-no lo creí necesario…y ya no quiero hablar más de ello-

Twiligth se alejo un poco de la conversación para comentarle a la princesa.

-empiezo a comprender por que nunca hablo de él….parece un Pony poco sociable-

-es que no le agrada conocer gente nueva…..la verdad es que hasta ahora no considera a nadie como un amigo suyo.-

-¿no tiene amigos?-

- no…solo conocidos…ni siquiera llama amiga a luna y ellos son muy unidos…..de un modo extraño-

-espere…¡él conoce a la princesa luna!-

-si…ya iras conociendo la historia-

-como la conoceré si se van hoy-

-bueno…al final de esto lo sabrás- Twiligth no dijo nada a esto. solo miro a red y tubo..Un extraño presentimiento. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en ellos ya que se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca.

-bien…espero que esto último les sea más de su agrado- decía Twiligth algo más elegante.

-no te preocupes Twiligth. Estoy seguro que será de nuestro agrado. Verdad red-

-huy si… ¡miren que emocionado estoy!- respondió sarcástico. Seguido de un pequeño golpe en el hombro de parte de Octavia

-demuestra algo más de entusiasmo- le dijo la Pony músico. Ya a punto de llegar vieron a Rarity en al puerta quien se puso algo inquieta moviéndose de un lado a otro para ir luego directo frente a ellos. Interrumpiendo su paso

-¡Twiligth, princesa!. es un placer…y que tal la visita…..interesante….-

-la verdad estábamos a punto de entrar-

-¡ESPERA! …no creo que sea conveniente…aun no….-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-la verdad. nos estamos encargando aun de los últimos retoques…-

(KAAAAABBBOOOOOOMMMMMMM)

Un fuerte ruido que provenía de la biblioteca alerto a todos los presentes

-¡que fue eso!- Twiligth volvió a ponerse tensa y nerviosa

-no se ustedes…..pero me gusto- dijo red

Inmediatamente Twiligth entro su casa y vio un desastre enorme, todo desecho y a varios de sus amigos regados por todo lugar (como ya vimos al principio)

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

Applejack después de recuperar la razón trataba de pararse -….hayyyy…que paso-

-fue….fue como…..un gran globo de goma de mascar explotando-debido al fuerte ruido la mayoría de los habitantes de PonyVille se acercaron al origen del problema.

Entonces pequeños rastro de algo blanco y de aspecto viscoso el cual estaba regado por toda la biblioteca empezaron a moverse. Pasaron por debajo de todos los ponis en la entrada y unos pocos metros fuera todos estos pedazos se iban reuniendo para al final formar de nuevo una gran masa la cual ahora se veía alfo enfadada.

Twiligth veía esto y estaba a punto de desmayarse –díganme que es una pesadilla y nada mas-

Casi todos los ponis presentes huyeron asustados….otros se refugiaron en Algún lugar seguro cercano. Esperando que la princesa hiciera algo pero esta no actuó al instante. mas solo vio a la gran masa para luego con mirada seria ver a su segundo alumno estrella –he…Red…..¿este es el ultimo verdad?-

Todos ese instante vieron al pony azulado quein veía a la gran masa con expresión de molestia –solo promete que después de esto no me lo recordaras jamás- ese intante fue hacia Twiligth a quien le dijo – ¿sabes el hecizo de "estrujar" verdad?

Twiligth aun con expresión de incredulidad ante lo que vio le respondió –si….por…¿Por qué?-

-necesito que lo utilices contra esa cosa cuando empiece a temblar como gelatina a medio cuajar-

-¿y cuando hará eso?- Red ahora voltio a ver a la masa y quitándose muy rápido el abrigo que traía puesto ahora se mostraba con más detalle. Era un unicornio de color azul claro, su crin y cola eran de color rojo y amarillo llevaba una pañoleta roja en el cuello y su Cutie Mark era muy parecida a la de Twiligth. Retrocedió un poco para luego de manera veloz correr en dirección hacia la masa donde de un salto se enterró en el cuerpo de esta.

-¡REDY!- grito Octavia muy temerosa al ver como la gran masa había absorbido a querido amigo

-he…he… ¡y ahora que!- Twiligth ya se desesperaba. Vio a la princesa esperando que ella dijera algo. Mas esta solo veía la masa como esperando que algo sucediera.

La gran masa dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño grupo de Twiligth y los demás. Y a un paso lento empezó a acercarse a ellos

Todos empezaban a desesperarse

-princesa…¿y ahora? …-

-un poco mas- Y se acercaba cada vez más

-¿¡PRINCESAAA!?-

-Un poco mas-

Y ya a muy pocos metros de ellos la masa se detuvo….y repentinamente empezó a temblar mucho más de lo que hizo antes. También empezaba a retorcerte y hacer todo tipo de movimientos graciosos.

-¡AHORA!-

Twiligth se puso frente a la masa y empezó con el hechizo de estrujado, su cuerno brillaba con mucha intensidad entonces la gran masa empezó a brillar del mismo color y cada vez se hacía mas y Mas pequeña…..y se retorcía mucho mas….y todo llego a un punto en el que no se podía estrujar mas y la masa simplemente desapareció en una pequeña explosión que dejo una polvareda muy leve. De la cual salió Red con su ya habitual cara seria. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con pequeños rastros viscosos los cuales quitaba poco a poco usando su magia.

-¿que era eso?-preguntó Twiligth

-experimento de laboratorio fallido. No quieres saber los detalles….créeme- Todos los presentes aun mantenían su rostro de sorpresa por lo ocurrido….sobre todo por no saber que fue exactamente lo que paso. Incluso Pinkie pie lo estaba. Aunque la que mas sorprendida en el lugar era Twiligth. Pero su rostro de sorpresa cambio a preocupación cuando Red se acerco a la princesa y dijo.

-creo que ya vi suficiente…..debemos hablar un momento-

- he..si espera- luego se dirigió en general a todos los ponis presentes – disculpen un momento. Debemos deliberar una decisión muy importante-

Se alejaron un poco del grupo y de la multitud de ponis presentes. Todos se preguntaban que es lo que iba a ocurrir. Por que la visita de la princesa no había salido bien del todo.

-¿de que crees que estén hablando?- preguntaba Rarity.

-no lo sé…pero el Pony ese se veía muy…serio- señalaba Applejack.

-¡ese idiota siempre tiene esa cara!- Rainbow Dash decía esto con mucho desprecio.

Twiligth esperaba la decisión de la princesa con mucho nerviosismo.

-Twiligth. No te preocupes tanto…no creo que vayan a decir nada malo ¿verdad?- decía a Applejack tratando de tranquilizar a la unicornio.

-siii…además todo esto estuvo muy divertido- Pinkie era muy positiva con respecto a esto.

-…..divertido….divertido…..!DIVERTINO¡….eso no tuvo nada de divertido…fue un desastre…un caos total…fue..-

-¡PERFECTO!-

Red dijo esto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan. Y como siempre la mas sorprendida fue Twiligth.

Red se encontraba delante de ellos aun seria con la princesa a su lado la cual tenía una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

-me habían contado todo tipo de historias de las cosas que pasaban en PonyVille y la verdad me sorprendió. Hicimos muchas visitad por toda Equestria y yo le insistí a la princesa que PonyVille fuera el último lugar en visitar ya que quería comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Cuando llegue todo me pareció muy aburrido como en el resto de ciudades que habíamos visto….pero el encuentro con la masa fue suficiente para ver que este lugar tiene todo menos monotonía. Entonces que creo que ganaron

Una gras expresión de sorpresa se presento sobre todos los habitantes de PonyVille

-¿y que se supone que ganamos?-

Ahora la princesa a viva pero refinada voz dijo –¡a partir del día de hoy y para siempre declaro a PonyVille "la mejor ciudad de toda Equestria"!-

Luego de un pequeño pero obvio momento de silencio todo Pony presente se puso a celebrar el sorprendente anuncio. Obviamente la que no cambiaba su expresión era Twiligth. La princesa se acerco a ella y con su habitual tono elegante y cariñoso le dijo.

-espero que comprendas ahora que a veces no es bueno tratar de presionarse mucho. A veces es mejor dejarse llevar. Ser más impulsiva y sobretodo divertirse un poco, como red. El fue que lo decidió ya que vio a PonyVille como un lugar muy interesante. con habitantes los cuales eran únicos en cada cosa que hacían-

- en serio….eso cree…bueno si creo que enloquecí un poco- dijo avergonzada

-además- se acerco mas a ella y en voz baja dijo - creo que le gustaste-

Esto último se puso un poquito tensa

(A pocos pasos)

A pesar de también estar aliviadas y contentas la Crusaders sintieron la pérdida de su mascota.

-que mal que "masita" se fuera pero al menos nos libramos de un problema peor-

-mmm…¿no creen que se pregunten luego por que la trajimos?- Scootaloo hiso que todas recordaran que aun tenían problemas

-he….mejor nos vamos ¿no creen? … ya es tarde- dijo AppleBloom. A continuación pretendían irse juntas pero un lazo las ato a las tres juntas.

-a donde creen que van- Applejack las detuvo – ¡tienen mucho que limpiar!-

Arrastro a las pequeñas ponis dentro la biblioteca para una gran maratón de limpieza y explicaciones.

-he….y si decimos que lo sentimos- dijeron las tres juntas .

-¡no servirá de nada!- y de golpe las metió dentro

Ese instante aparecieron Fluttershy y Spike.

-he…nos perdimos de algo- dijo Fluttershy

-¿y ustedes donde estaban?- les recrimino Rainbow

-estábamos en Sugar cube Corner terminando de comer…. ¿por qué?- Spike respondió sin mucho interés. Minutos después el carruaje de la princesa estaba preparado para su partida. Twiligth y sus amigas se despedían de la princesa. Mientras red se veía muy desesperado e incomodo por qué Octavia se aferraba a él con fuerza.

-¿¡ya podemos irnos!?-

-promete que me visitaras de vez en cuando- Octavia estaba muy triste pero esto no evitaba que se aferrara a él. Casi como si estuvieran soldados entre si.

Rainbow Dash se veía muy alegre de que red se fuera. La princesa entonces se acerco a red -y dime. ¿Te gusto mucho la visita?-

-si….algo-

-¿viste algo de tu agrado?-

Red vio de reojo a Twiligth por un momento y un ligero rubor se puso en su rostro

-si….si hubo algo-

-entonces ¿dirías que te gusto PonyVille?-

-no entiendo a qué viene tanta pregunta pero….no me desagrado tanto-

-me alegra oír eso….por que a partir de ahora tendrás mucho tiempo parta que te agrade-

-he…..¿eso que quiere decir?- Red sonaba algo inquieto.

-que aquí viene mi segundo aviso importante- Las 6 ponis observaban con atención…y algo de curiosidad.

-Pues ya que debido a que no puedo ir hasta Fillydelfia cada vez que digan que hiciste algo y ya que necesito tenerte cerca. Déjame darte la bienvenida a ¡tu nuevo hogar!.

Luego de un par de segundos en silencio

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!- dijeron todas las ponis con expresión de sorpresa. Red es instante tenía un rostro de terror y preocupación.

-¡SIIIIIII!- Octavia estaba muy feliz por esto y se aferraba más a Red.

-…je…jeje….¿¡es broma verdad!?- red quería pensar en ello

-enserio que te gustara vivir aquí- la princesa con una sonrisa trataba de no sonar aliviada

-¡un momento un momento. No puede! …digo…donde..¿Por qué?-

-hace algunos meses encargue a Applejack la construcción de una casa. ¿No es asi?-

-he..si la termine hace una semana- respondió applejack

-¡pero…pero…y mis cosas…y que hay de "clara"!-

-Todo ya está listo. Mañana tus cosas estarán aquí junto con clara...no te preocupes- la princesa subió a su carruaje dejando a red fuera.

-¡no…no…por qué no lo comentaste antes…..no puedes hacer esto!-

-tranquilo….te vendrá bien y ya sabes por qué no puedes ir a Canterlot….vi que aquí eres más amable….además harás buenos amigos-

-¡PERO YO NO HAGO AMIGOS!- dijo enojado.

-yo creo que Twiligth y sus amigas serán muy buenas amistades para ti. Por favor Applejack muéstrale su casa-

-¡no…no…no puedes!- Red golpeaba de puerta del carruaje muy desesperado

-nos vemos pronto….a otra cosa luna vendrá a verte luego de su viaje-

-¡QUEEEEE! - El carruaje inmediatamente tomo vuelo en dirección a Canterlot. Red solo vio desesperado como este se alejaba. Octavia aun estaba aferrada a el. El grupo de Twiligth se acerco, menos Rainbow Dash que parece que se quedo en shock sin cambiar su expresión de molestia y sorpresa.

-he… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba Fluttershy.

Red volteo a verlas y todavía alterado por lo sucedido les dijo.

-no puedo creerlo… - dijo con gesto de trauma. Ya ni le importaba lo que ocurría.

Entonces todos se juntaron de golpe ya que Pinkie pie se encontraba muy contenta y los reunió en un gran abrazo -¡QUE BIEN!….un nuevo amigo. No es esto genial-

-yo no hago amigos- ahora se veía molesto

-¡jijijijiji…que gracioso!- dijo Pinkie aun contenta

Rainbow Dash en medio del abrazo grupal miraba a red con mucho desprecio -no intentes nada estúpido-

-…demonios- dicho esto dio un suspiro de agotamiento. Red al tendría que resignarse. Ahora PonyVille sería su nuevo hogar y todo esto indicaba el inicio de algo nuevo en la vida de nuestras 6 protagonistas. Y si…las cosas se iban a poner muy interesantes….

(Y en el próximo episodio.

Una historia de amistad, ternura, Desagrado, acción, carreras, velocidad, competencia y muchas cosas raras. Todo protagonizado por nuestra Pegaso favorita "Rainbow Dash". Que más se puede pedir.

Capitulo 3: Rainbow Dash vs. Fast Storm)


	3. capitulo3: Rainbow Dash Vs Fast Storm

Los primeros rayos de luz empezaron a salir. Cubriendo poco a poco con su cálida presencia. Y fueron en su casa donde primero se presentaron. Por el reflejo Rainbow Dash no pudo quedarse más tiempo en cama despertó inmediatamente con el típico aspecto desarreglado de los recién levantados. Miro su habitación y dio un suspiro de alivio. Ya que para ella todo había sido un mal sueño….

Capitulo 3: Rainbow Dash vs. Fast Storm

Luego de una hora de preparación bajo a PonyVille donde casi al instante se encontró con Applejack y Pinkie pie a quienes se acerco a saludar

-que tal chicas. ¡Como amanecieron hoy!- lo dijo con el mejor de los ánimos

-¡que tal Dashy!-

-¡Wow!, Rainbow Dash hoy si te ves muy contenta-

-Tengo mis motivos. Déjenme acompañarlas- caminaron un buen tiempo. Se dirigían a las afueras del bosque Everfree. Rainbow creía que iban a ver a Fluttershy. Y ya casi llegando a su destino Rainbow empezó a hablar

-y déjenme contarles- dijo Rainbow –tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé que la princesa vino y trajo a un tipo muy desagradable. Al cual vi hace mucho tiempo… no saben que aliviada estoy que todo fuera un sueño…por qué no quisiera ves a ese Pony otra vez-

Applejack al escuchar esto miro algo extrañada a Rainbow Dash – oye…Rainbow

-¡ENSERIOO!...yo también soñé lo mismo. Solo que el Pony ese era muy divertido y también una gran masa blanca exploto y luego volvió a explotar con el Pony dentro suyo…increíble no – Pinkie pie conto estoy muy contenta. Tanto que no vio cuando Rainbow Dash puso una cara que parecía ser una mescla de miedo y preocupación

-y el Pony se quedo aquí (Rainbow Dash noto que habían llegado a una casa la cual no vio antes. A algunos metros del bosque y no muy lejos de la casa de Fluttershy espera…. ¿Y esa casa?-

-Rainbow Dash eso no fue un sueño…si ocurrió… y si…red Magnet ahora vive aquí-

-¡no….demonios!- Rainbow regreso a la realidad. Su buen humor del día se había perdido

La casa no era muy diferente a cualquiera en PonyVille. La puerta de esta se abrió mostrando a un recién levantado red algo molesto, cansado y todavía serio

-día uno…en mi infierno-

(1 hora después)

Fuera de casa de red estaban Applejack, Pinkie pie quienes trataban de tener algo de conversación con red quien no tenía mucho interés en ello.

Sobre ellos en las nubes Rainbow Dash los veía. Aun no se acostumbraba a tener cerca al unicornio azul. Por lo que pensó de momento mantener distancia antes de que empezaran a pelear.

-y Tú ¿te llevas bien con la princesa?….ayer no me dio a entender mucho esa forma en la que se despidió de una forma muy extraña- preguntaba Applejack

-es como una combinación de maestra radical y madre sobre protectora. A veces me llega a asustar-

-tu casa el linda….pero no crees que está muy…..bueno…vacía- Fluttershy a pesar de ser muy tímida, ya se acostumbro al Pony nuevo

-pues la princesa dijo que enviarían mis cosas y a clara con un Pegaso el cual conocía muy bien….y eso es lo que más me temo-

-¿algún amigo tuyo?- preguntaron a la vez

-no me gusta esa palabra- decía sin cambiar la expresión de su cara

-huyyy…me pregunto por qué- se decía muy sarcástica Rainbow Dash. Red simplemente prefirió ignorarla

En ese instante a lo lejos. Viniendo de Canterlot se veía una figura que poco a poco se acercaba a PonyVille. A los pocos minutos ya estaba a la vista de los presentes en casa de red.

Red trato de reconocer al Pegaso que traía sus pertenencias. Y al ver de quien se trataba no pudo ocultar la molestia que en ese momento recorrió su cuerpo

-¡Ho…maldición…ella no!-

Todas las ponis de su alrededor al escuchar esto se pusieron a mirar hacia donde el lo hacía. Rainbow simplemente observaba todo

Segundos después aterrizo frente al grupo una rubia Pegaso de azul claro que venía jalando 2 carros grandes. Los cuales parecían ser muy pesados pero no parecían darle ningún problema cosa que era extraño debido a su no muy fuerte apariencia.

La Pony rubia al reconocer al único potro del grupo se acerco hacia ellos y dijo en tono muy sarcástico

-¡Wow!…vaya club de fans que conseguiste en tu primer día… ¿¡o son el comité de bienvenida!?-

-un poco de lo segundo…-

-he...Disculpa…pero ¿de qué se conocen?- pregunto Applejack

-Ho...Si perdón…soy Fast…Fast Storm y red….es un viejo amigo- respondió contenta

-creo que no entiendes que…-

-"que yo no tengo amigos"…si ya lo sé- dijo Fast imitándolo –muy gracioso Redy-

-¡SI…ES MUY GRACIOSO!- Pinkie pie se acerco a ellos

-Ho si…lo olvide….Fast se acerco a uno de los carros que traía…y buscando un poco saco de él una jaula de ave cubierto por una tela roja

– Mira quién te extraño- Fast quito la tela revelando su interior en el cual se encontraba durmiendo un fénix. Casi parecido a la mascota de la princesa pero lo que los diferenciaba era una flor en la cabeza de esta

Evidentemente quien se emociono más al ver esto fue Fluttershy

-¡WOOW….UNA FENIX!….que linda es-

-¿cómo sabes que es hembra?- se pregunto Applejack

-supongo que la flor en la cabeza me lo dijo…no me digas que es tu mascota- dijo ahora refiriéndose a red

-si…ella es clara, mi fénix….aunque a veces creo que a ella no le agrado-

-la fénix despertó y al ver delante suyo a re salió inmediatamente de la jaula por la pequeña puerta de la jaula y se poso sobre su dueño...Acercando su cabeza cariñosamente a el

-huy si…te detesta- Applejack lo dijo en tono burlón

-ya verán…- red noto que Fluttershy veía a clara muy impresionada

–he….Fluttershy verdad – Fluttershy asintió- ya que parece que te agrada…podrías cuidar de clara por el resto de mañana y tarde….-

-¡ENSERIO….CLARO QUE SI! (Se acerco a red y clara paso del lomo de su amo. al de Fluttershy) pero…y tú ¿qué harás?-

-debo organizar mis cosas- su cuerno empezó a brillar haciendo que los dos carros fueran hacia su casa

Pinkie pie empezó a saltar a lado de red –huy...Te ayudo…te ayudo-

-Red se detuvo y mirándola muy serio – sería lindo..pero necesito hacer cosas…solo..-siguió caminando

-Ho…está bien…no vemos luego- Pinkie respondió alegre..Sin importarle como red lo dijo

-es simpático…verdad…como un dolor de dientes…. sus amigos lo deben adorar- Fast se lo dijo en tono de burla

-¡ya deja de fastidiar!- red entro a su casa con los 2 carros y delante suyo Octavia lo esperaba con una sonrisa casi siniestra…

-he…Octavia…pero…tu-

-no importa lo que trates de decir…hoy tu y yo pasaremos el día juntos quieras o no…trataremos de mejorar un poco tus modales….no es genial-

-…..demonios- y la puerta se cerró

-hooo…me encanta verlo sufrir-

Rainbow Dash observo todo esto y muy sonriente bajo a tierra

-Ho...eso fue genial. Es divertido ver como pierde la cabeza- Rainbow se acerco a Fast

-me caes muy bien…como dijiste que te llamas-

-Fast Storm...y según creo por algún motivo Red no te cae bien-

-todas nos preguntamos eso- Applejack tenía aun dudas sobre que habría pasado entre estos 2 ponis.

-Hey...Tengo una idea...por qué no vienes y te enseñamos PonyVille…ya que me caíste bien te invitare a comer-

-¡he...claro! ….me iré por la tarde así que sería genial-

(Hora y media después…)

En las mesas exteriores del restaurante de PonyVille., Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie y ahora Twiligth y Rarity veían como Rainbow Dash y Fast Storm charlaban muy amenamente, todas veían esto algo extrañadas ya que toda la conversación iba de cómo sacar de quicio a cierto unicornio azul

-he…dicen que ella es amiga de Red- preguntaba con curiosidad Rarity

-no quisiera que este fuera el motivo por el cual no quiere tener amigos-

Luego de conversar un poco más

-me caes muy bien…..oye más tarde podría mostrarte mi sesión de vuelo…tengo nuevas acrobacias..-

-¿¡en serio!?…tu también haces acrobacias... ¡Yo también! ..Y no es por presumir...Pero tengo acrobacias impresionantes-

-a si…- Rainbow se elevo en el aire en ese mismo instante –veamos qué es lo que tienes-

Fast Storm inmediatamente se elevo por los aires - claro…ahora veras-

Al instante una gran muestra de habilidad voladora se dio en el lugar. Rainbow y Fast dieron todo de sí .los ponis presentes vieron maravillados tal espectáculo. Entre algunos de ellos, Pinkie pie era otra que disfrutaba

-¡Wow!...Lo hacen genial no es así-

-es mi impresión…o me parece que esto no quedara aquí- Twiligth tenía razón al preguntar eso.

Luego de varias piruetas. Rainbow y Fast aterrizaron agotadas. Fueron ovacionadas por todos los presentes

-y...y que te pareció-

-eres muy buena…..- Rainbow sonrió triunfante

-pero creo que te llegue a ganar-

-que…he...No lo creo...-

-he...creo que las dos fueron igual de buenas….- Twiligth trataba de que se olviden del asunto

-que…pero….. ¿¡como!?- dijo Rainbow

-alguna de las dos tuvo que haber ganado-Fast estaba muy inquieta

-pero…acaso estaban compitiendo-Applejack dio a entender algo importante

- y aun si lo estaban haciendo...Las 2 lo hicieron muy bien- Pinkie siempre positiva

Rainbow y Fast al oír esto se miraron una a la otra

-creo que eres muy buena con tus acrobacias…pero yo iba ganando- decía Rainbow

-bueno…te vi fallar en algunas partes...- continuo Fast

-bueno…no estoy segura…-

El tono de vos iba cambiando de amable…a competitivo

-pero creo que yo te superaba en algunos momentos-

-Pues no lo creo-

-pues tenemos que aclarar esto de algún modo-

-y como lo hacemos-

-competencia 2 de 3- Red lo dijo eso paso por unos segundos frente a ellos. Y tal como llego se fue

-¡SI…EXACTO!- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sin haber notado quien le había dado la idea

El resto del grupo veía como red llego y se fue

-¡ADIOS!- Pinkie pie se despedía de Red moviendo la pata

-he..Pero…pero que dicen-Twiligth ya se preocupaba

-necesitamos pensar en 3 pruebas-

-es curioso...- Fluttershy las veía muy atenta

-que es tan curioso- dijo Rarity

-no creí que existiera alguien parecida a Rainbow Dash-

Todos vieron a Rainbow y Fast quienes se veían muy competitivas…tanto que no notaron el comentario.

(Más tarde)

Varios ponis estaban reunidos en la plaza principal….todo estaba preparado para lo que parecía una carrera. En la línea de salida estaban preparándose Rainbow Dash y Fast Storm. Sus amigas unos pasos alejadas veían esto… con gesto de extrañeza…sin contar a Pinkie Pie quien estaba a otro lado en una especie de mesa de comentaristas.

-soy la única que piensa que esto es muy extraño- dijo Twiligth

-si…apenas si se conocían y ya están compitiendo- dijo Applejack mientras veía como las competidoras se preparaban

-si me lo preguntan. Aunque tenga la misma actitud que Rainbow Dash….no parece una Pony tan enérgica…- Rarity noto algo importante..La apariencia de Fast Storm no era la de una Pegaso enérgica.

-y Spike. ¿Cómo es que tu ya tenias preparadas esas pruebas para pegasos?-

Twiligth pregunto esto ya que en cuanto trataron de pensar en pruebas para la competencia. Spike inmediatamente busco entre sus cosas y saco una lista de 3 pruebas perfectas.

-las tengo preparadas desde hace tiempo…un día se me ocurrió que alguna vez ustedes encontrarían a alguien con sus mismas habilidades…así que pensé en situaciones que harían que despejen sus dudad… tengo una para cada una de ustedes-

Miraron a Spike...Algo extrañadas… ¿cuándo puede habérsele ocurrido esa idea?. Quien sabe

-Osea…que tienes preparadas pruebas para cuando compitamos con un Pony con habilidades idénticas a las nuestras-

-aja…-

-…. ¿puedo ver las mías?- pregunto Rarity con mucha curiosidad

Nadie pudo...Ya que….

-¡Y YA ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA EMPEZAR!- Pinkie pie por el altavoz anuncio el comienzo de la competencia...y las amigas/rivales ya estaban en posición.

-como primera prueba para demostrar quien es la Pony más rápida y ágil tenemos...La carrera de giros por aire-

Todos los ponis presentes ovacionaban y gritaban de emoción

-¿¡esta lista para esto!?- decía Rainbow. Ya en posición de arranque

-más lista que nunca- Fast lo dijo con una sonrisa

-espero que...Pase lo que pase...Podamos seguir siendo amigas-

-tenlo por seguro…jamás perdería como amiga a alguien con quien pueda entenderme-

Spike se puso frente a las competidoras. Levanto una bandera a cuadros

–listas para empezar. En sus marcas…..listos…..!FUERA¡-

Partieron inmediatamente a toda velocidad. Tan rápido que Spike dio varias vueltas por el impulso. Pinkie pie empezaba con los comentarios

-Y ya empieza esta divertida carrera. Para los que no recuerden las reglas Dashy y Fasty tendrán que dar varios giros y curvas hasta llegar a Clousdale. Para después dar una vuelta completa y regresar aquí…la primera será la ganadora de esta prueba… ¡no suena divertido! –

Fast y Rainbow atravesaban los cielos a gran velocidad. Demostraban sus habilidades en el aire. Después de un rato se dirigieron hacia Clousdale. Iban cabeza con cabeza

-¿¡no te cansaste!?- Fast pregunto a Rainbow mientras no quitaba la mirada del frente

-yo…estoy mejor que nunca…creí que tú te cansarías- Rainbow solo la miraba de cuando en cuando. Prestando atención a la ruta.

Al momento que regresaban no se tenía claro quien iba a ganar…en la parte final que correspondía a caída libre Y frenado Lara luego acelerar a la meta .Por momentos Rainbow tomo la delantera. Pero Fast inmediatamente cerró un poco sus alas. Rainbow no noto ese movimiento hizo que Fast acelerara un poco mas….y sin saber cómo…Fast acelero mucho mas…llegando al lado de Rainbow…ya a pocos metros del suelo Fast abrió sus alas las cuales al abrirse de golpe hicieron que Rainbow se distrajera….Fast freno más fácilmente habiendo llegado ya a muy pocos metros del suelo. Y acelero hacia la meta. Debido a la distracción Rainbow no pudo ver que ya casi llego al suelo. Así que su intento de frenado solo hiso que su choque contra el suelo no fuera tan accidentado. Rainbow estaba algo adolorida pero sin pensar ni decir nada partió inmediatamente a gran velocidad hacia la meta. Fast Storm ya estaba por llegar. Veía la meta a lo lejos

-¡y parece que Fasty ganara!- comentaba aun Pinkie pie

-un segundo… ¿dónde está Rainbow Dash?- Applejack al preguntar esto hizo que todas vieran en dirección a la rutas de la carrera. Una veloz línea arcoíris venía detrás de Fast Storm… Rainbow hizo todo lo que pudo pero ya habiendo llegado a la meta a 1 segundos de su contrincante.

-y FASTY GANA…seguida de Dashy…increíble…casi llegaron juntas-

Todos los ponis presentes se acercaron a lasa competidoras…las ovacionaban a las dos mientras estas recuperaban el aliento. Sus amigas se acercaron a felicitarlas

-¡Wow...chicas eso fue genial!- Applejack puso sus patas en los cuellos de ambas como muestra de afecto

-volaban muy rápido...me preocupe un poco…-

-tranquila Fluttershy….- Rainbow le decía aun agitada

-si…pensé que casi me llegarías a ganar…. ¿pero en la caída no te paso nada verdad? Escuche un fuerte ruido- Fast pregunto preocupada

-he….no fue nada…pero prepárate para la ronda 2-

- Rainbow…no creo que deberían continuar con esto- Twiligth apareció de repente en medio del grupo

-que…ahora que se pone divertido…!de eso nada!-

-si…listos para la ronda 2- Fast dijo a viva voz.

(15 minutos después)

El público se encontraba impaciente por ver la ronda 2..-

-y ya queda poco para empezar la según da ronda… con Fasty a la cabeza con 1 punto. Ahora Spike explicara las reglas de la segunda ronda-

Spike a su lado estaba impaciente por empezar a hablar.

-y bien mis ponis… las segunda ronda consistirá en una carrera de búsqueda y captura de objetos con pistas por todo PonyVille y finalizando en Sweet Apple acres-

-no entiendo por que tenias que meter a mis manzanos en esto- reprochó Applejack

(Mientras...)

Rainbow Dash, algo alejada de la multitud se preparaba para la siguiente prueba. Mientras estiraba sus alas sintió un ligero dolor debido a la caída anterior

-¿duele verdad?-

Rainbow giro y algo alterada dio unos pasos atrás. Red Magnet se encontraba detrás de ella con una ligera sonrisa .

-qué demonios haces aquí- Rainbow poco a poco iba avanzando amenazante hacia red

-tranquila…vengo en son de paz-

-no estabas en plena mudanza-

-solo me tome un descanso para ver su…curiosa competencia-

-bueno ya la viste…ahora ¡VETE!-

-uso el truco de las alas contigo verdad-

Rainbow Dash se detuvo inmediatamente – ¿he…que dijiste?-

-ya que voy a vivir aquí a partir de ahora me conviene no tener tantos conflictos…así que vine…a advertirte sobre Fast Storm-

Rainbow no dijo nada...Solo veía a red con extrañeza

-la conozco muy bien…puede que parezca agradable...Pero se de competencias que ella ha ganado donde la oponente no salió muy bien…..sé que ella desea como nunca ser parte de los Wonderbolt...y lo hará a como dé lugar…y cualquier oportunidad para destacar la aprovechara…es una Pony...Muy terca en ciertas situaciones-

Rainbow le dio la espalda...Quedo algo sorprendida por lo dicho…pero no quería creerlo -no...No creo que…. ¿¡cómo puedes estar seguro!?-

-solo puedo decir que la conozco lo suficiente…es testaruda y a veces muy desesperante-

-no tramas algo verdad…-

-eres libre de penar lo que quieras…pero no viene mal cuidarse-

Rainbow lo pensó por un segundo para girar de golpe –espera…que quieres decir-

Red ya no estaba allí. Esto inquieto a Rainbow. Trato de no prestarle atención. Pero aun lo pensaba

(10 minutos después)

De nuevo en la línea de salida ya todo estaba preparado. Ahora Rainbow Dash y Fast Storm estaban más relajadas. Spike se acerco a ellas y entrego una hoja de papel a cada una

-muy bien, aquí hay una lista de 5 objetos. Los 4 primeros son diferentes para cada una y el último lo tienen igual. Esta en Sweet Apple acres. Tranquilas que las pistas son fáciles de entender. Nada que Twiligth pudiera haber escrito-

-¡HEY… OÍ ESO!-

-espero que te vaya bien Rainbow- Fast sonriente trataba de dar confianza a Rainbow

-si…espero que a ti también- no podía creer que ella fuera como el unicornio le había dicho

-pero si completo esto…no habrá mas que decir- Fast no podía esconder su emoción. Rainbow Dash noto esto…y ahora estaba más alerta-

Spike se puso en posición otra vez –listas chicas…... ¡EMPIEZEN!-

Partieron muy rápidos otra una metida en su propia búsqueda

(Con Rainbow...)

-Veamos…el lugar donde dulces sonrisas te llenaran- lo pensó por pocos segundos ya encontró la solución – claro… ¡SUGAR CUBE CORNER!- rápidamente fue al lugar señalado. Entro y salió rápidamente con un Cupcake –bien...Esto va viento en popa

(Con Fast…)

Miro su lista una y otra vez…luego miro a su alrededor…miro de nuevo su nota para luego decir –espera un momento… ¿cómo hare esto?… ¡NO CONOSCO ESTE LUGAR!-

(Minutos después…)

Cargando una bolsa Rainbow Dash se dirigía a Sweet Apple Acres, ya había completado los primeros 4 objetos de su lista. Al ver que Fast Storm no estaba en el lugar su confianza en sí misma regreso.

-bien…veamos…pista 5. Por los campos de manzanos varias sensaciones sentirás…pero para lograr triunfar...al plumero manzanero deberás capturar…. ¿¡que rayos significa esto!?-

Mientras Rainbow pensaba. A lo lejos Fast ya había llegado

– bien…llegue…muchas gracias – Fast de despedía de Derpy quien se alejaba sonriente –que Pony tan agradable…me ayudo a encontrar casi todo- Rainbow se percato de la llegada de Fast

-que…debo darme prisa….veamos…por lo poco que entiendo….debo capturar algo…referido con manzanas- hecho un vistazo al enorme campo de manzanas…dio un suspiro y empezó rápido su búsqueda.

Fast noto que Rainbow empezó a moverse así que decidió ponerse cascos a la obra.

Ambas dedujeron lo mismo y ambas buscaron por varios minutos.

Fast ya empezaba a desesperarse. Había buscado por casi toda la arboleda y frustrada se tiro al suelo

-¡YA ESTOY HARTA!…como demonios voy a saber que es un …plumero manzano…esta búsqueda es tan inútil como aquel ave del árbol- señalo a un ave color rojo intenso el cual estuvo parado por un tiempo my entonces con una de sus patas cogió una manzana y empezó a comérsela. Fast veía esto mientras su mente hacia deducciones de la palabra "plumero manzano".

-….eso es….- lo único posible entonces era que aquel pájaro rojo fuera el ultimo objeto de búsqueda…pero no sería tan fácil, ya que en cuanto se acerco. El ave muy veloz fue hacia otro árbol.

-he…..oye…tranquilo…no pasara nada…- pero cada vez que trato de capturarlo, el ave volaba hacia otro árbol cual colibrí de flor en flor.

Algo frustrada se detuvo un momento a pensar en una estrategia. Pero ya que el pensar no se le daba bien…

– qué rayos… ¡AL ATAQUE! - se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia al ave quien todavía salía de su alcance...Pero a medida que la iba siguiendo…la distancia con el ave se acortaba…ya le falto poco para alcanzarlo…y a pocos centímetros de lograrlo, un yaro de arcoíris se cruzo frente a ella…por la impresión freno de golpe. Y al ver hacia los cielos vio a Rainbow Dash con el ave entre sus cascos

-opss…mala suerte…- luego voló rápido en dirección hacia la meta…, Fast se quedo quieta por un segundo viendo la rápida huida de Rainbow Dash y la surgió inmediatamente…lo cual fue inútil ya que Rainbow ya se encontraba en la meta con gesto de victoria mientras el público se emocionaba

-y la gran ganadora es ¡Dashy!…esto hace que estas 2 ponis estén igualadas en el marcador. La siguiente prueba será la guinda del pastel, para las competidoras…ya que decidirá quien ganara….acaso no suena divertido- siguió los comentarios de Pinkie pie mientras el público ovacionaba a la ganadora. Fast Storm tenía un semblante serio. Applejack y Fluttershy se le acercaron

-he… ¿estás bien? …te ves muy tensa- decía Fluttershy. Fast al percatarse de esto sonrió para tranquilizarla

-he...si tranquila…no es nada-

-la verdad es que te veo muy pensativa-

-no...No es nada…solo pienso ello que hare en la última prueba..Jejeje…tranquilas- Fast dio media vuelta y fue a prepararse para la prueba final

(15 minutos después)

Fast Storm estiraba sus alas y demás extremidades. Estaba preparada para la siguiente y última prueba. Pero había algo que le preocupaba y su rostro mostraba una combinación de tensión y enfado

-no….no creo que….- en ese instante una silueta se formada detrás de ella. Fast se percato de esto

- ¡y ahora que quieres!-

-no quisiera decirlo de nuevo pero…te lo dije no es así- red Magnet base encontraba detrás de ella con una ligera y sospechosa sonrisa de satisfacción

(15 minutos después)

-y ya llego la hora…el triatlón agua, aire, tierra decidirá a la Pony ganadora…no se qué significa triatlón pero suena ¡divertido y delicioso!- Spike escuchaba los comentarios de Pinkie pie y le entraban una ganas enormes es de ponerse a comentar pero recordó que su compañera tendría comentarios especiales así que decidió callar

En la línea de salida Rainbow Dash y Fast Storm se veían muy concentradas. Pero la expresión en sus rostros era todo menos amigable. Ya no se decían nada y solo miraban hacia delante. Sus amigas notaban esto y aunque creían que en ellas era normal…tenían sus dudas

-sabes…me da la impresión de que no se están divirtiendo como esperaba-

-no digas eso… creo que solo se preparan lo suficiente…tanto que parezca que están enfadadas-

Twiligth se acerco a la línea de salida para dar las indicaciones que Spike le había escrito en un pergamino

-bien…esta prueba consiste de 3 fases…la primera de vuelo en la que tendrán que recorrer la misma ruta hacia Clousdale y bajar directo hacia el lago donde tendrán que atravesarlo de lado a lado subidas en un bote y no podrán dejarlo mientras no hayan llegado al otro lado del lago. Y por ultimo tendrán que entrar al bosque Everfree encontrar una tela de color roja. Hay una para cada una de ustedes. En cuanto la encuentren solo vengan para al punto de meta. La que llegue primero habrá ganado. ¿¡Entendido!?.

Ninguna dijo nada. Solo asintieron sin dejar de mirar al frente

- bueno…eso es que si-

De nuevo Spike se puso en posición. Agito la bandera e inmediatamente las competidoras partieron veloces con un solo objetivo. El camino hacia Clousdale fue tranquilo y sin ningún problema. Rainbow y Fast iban cabeza con cabeza. Cada una pensaba por mitades. Una mitad pensaba en seguir la ruta de la carrera y la otra mitad muy mal influenciada pensaba en las intenciones de su rival. Luego de dar la vuelta a Clousdale fueron directo hacia el lago donde varios ponis esperaban su llegada. Al llegar vieron 2 botes en la orilla del lago. Y a lo lejos en la otra esquina se veía un punto de llegada pero algo que ambas notaron es que los botes no tenían remos

-espera un segundo…. ¿cómo se supone que vamos a cruzar?-

-no pienso estar parada aquí mientras lo pienso- Rainbow dio un salto hacia uno de los botes y usando sus patas trataba de impulsar el bote. El cual se movió pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Pero Fast se quedo en la orilla muy pensativa…luego de unos segundos de los cuales Rainbow usando toda su fuerza ya había llegado a la mitad del lago. A Fast se le encendió el foquito de la idea. Salto hacia el bote y se sentó en la parte trasera de esta. Abrió sus alas las cuales estaban muy cerca del agua las empezó a mover a gran velocidad y bajándolas al agua hizo que el bote se moviera a gran velocidad. En cuestión de segundos ya había alcanzado a Rainbow Dash

-creo que lo mejor es que pienses un poco Dash- le dijo deteniéndose un momento a su lado para luego seguir moviéndose a gran velocidad. Rainbow Dash luego de sorprenderse y molestarse imito a Fast Storm quien ya había tomado mucha ventaja.

Al llegar al otro lado pudo ver que el bosque Everfree estaba muy cerca y una marca de salida en la que algunos ponis se encontraban observando como Fast Storm ya entraba en este. Rainbow se dio prisa e inmediatamente llego a la entrada y se introdujo al siniestro bosque Everfree.

Unas ves dentro Fast Storm a pesar de no conocer el bosque se pudo guiar por algunas marcas que dejaron para ubicarla. También trataba de ir con cuidado ya que el simple aspecto del bosque ya de por si daba miedo. Detrás de ella Rainbow Dash ya con más experiencia se pudo ubicar mejor en el bosque pero también trataba de ir con cuidado.

Ya después de haber avanzado lo suficiente Fast pudo ver un espacio vacío donde en el centro se encontraba una rama cortada con 2 pequeños pañuelos de tela color rojo intenso. Fue a tomar uno de ellos pero toda velocidad Rainbow fue y tomo el otro. Ahora estaban cara a cara cada una con una cara muy seria

-Wow creí que te había dejado atrás-

-no deberías ser tan confiada Fast-

-ahora solo soy precavida…..-

-no veo por qué…..tal vez yo debería ser la precavida

-¿¡que estas queriendo decir!?- el tono de vos de Fast se ponía más serio

-no se….que es lo que piensas que quiero decir-

Ambas no apartaban la vista de cada una pero cuando se dieron cuenta que en sus cascos cada una tenía su respectivo pañuelo. Inmediatamente a toda velocidad salieron volando lado a lado hacia la salida del bosque. A simple vista parecía que acabaría en empate. Pero Fast Storm pretendía ganar. Así que hizo algo no muy inteligente. Se salió de la ruta y pretendió atravesar un lado siniestro del bosque. Para ahorrarse varias curvas. Rainbow lo noto pero no le tomo importancia.

Fast a medida que iba avanzando veía como el espacio de su movilidad se iba reduciendo. Varias ramas la golpeaban por los lados lo cual la distrajeron por un momento. Y no pudo ver un grupo de ramas reunidas frente suyo. Al atravesarlas Fast noto que por mucho que aleteaba no se movía ni un centímetro. –¡he...he...que pasa….!-

Sus alas se habían quedado enganchadas con un grupo de ramas secas pero muy duras.

-¡he…no…no…!- luego de por un momento intentar meditar como salir de ahí hizo lo que cualquier temerario deportista venturero haría -¡….AYUDA…AYUDA….ESTOY ATRAPADA!- simplemente por que no había mas opción.

Mientras Rainbow Dash se acercaba a la salida escucho los gritos de Fast que por lo, lejos solo eran como ligeras palabras. Pero el sentido competitivo de Rainbow Dash la hizo ignorarla. Pensando que era solo un truco...pero por su mente en esos momentos pasaron los recuerdos de la mañana de aquel día. Sobre todo su encuentro con Fast Storm…recordó como con unos cuantos segundos de estar en PonyVille. Fast Storm le recordaba mucho a ella.

Rainbow ya había salido del bosque Everfree y vio a lo lejos el punto de llegada. Y sabiendo que Fast estaba atrapada decidió ir avanzando poco a poco a modo de descanso. Pero mientras se alejaba aun pudo escuchar los gritos de auxilio de Fast.

Varios ponis incluidos sus amigas se alegraban a l ver a Rainbow Dash acercarse a la meta. Lo cual sería muy alentador para ella pero los recuerdos en su mente. Recordó sus conversaciones con Fast Storm. Y empezaba a sentirse un poco culpable de dejarla allá. Recordó sus primeras charlas sobre como hacían sus acrobacias, como ambas admiraban a los Wonderbolt, como algún día tratarían de impresionarlos juntas. Todas estas cosas hiso que se sintiera muy mal. También recordaba el animado almuerzo que tuvieron, y el cómo le gustaba hacer perder la calma a….- ¡UN MOMENTO!- Rainbow se detuvo a pocos metros de la meta

-he...Rainbow… ¿están bien?- dijo Fluttershy

-si…ya estas a casi nada de la meta- continua Applejack

Rainbow tenía un gesto pensativo. Algo hacia que no se quedara del todo tranquila

-¡Rainbow…que pasa!- Twiligth ya se preocupaba

-¡PERO EN QUE RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO!- Rainbow Dash dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había venido a toda velocidad

(Mientras…)

Fast Storm aun atrapada tenía un gesto de fracaso. No quería gritar mas ya que ella creía que eso que le ocurrió se lo merecía –bueno…eso me pasa por ser tan testaruda…solo espero que no piensen que estoy loca…si no es que me dejan aquí…ojala Rainbow no crea que….-

-que no crea que cosa….que eres muy testaruda- Rainbow Dash apareció justo detrás de ella

-he…pero…-

-claro que creo que eres testaruda…y algo insistente y molesta- esto lo dijo en tono serio. Fast storm la miraba con incredulidad y bajo la cabeza como símbolo de darle la razón

-pero….eso es exactamente lo que nos hace especiales …a las 2-

Fats se sorprendioo ante esto. Rainbow Dash rompió de una patada todas las ramas que tenían atrapada a fast storm. Inmediatamente fast fue liberada y agito sus alas mas relajada

-wow…jamás volveré a tomas un atajo- fast y rainboiw rieron por unos segundos. Pero luego fast le dijo a Rainbow con algo de tristeza

-he….sabes que… lamento todo esto….no era necesario hacer ninguna competencia… no creo que llege a ser como tu-

-¡pero que dices!...en varias ocaciones crei que no podrá superarte….creo que nos dejamos llevar por la emoción-

-si….suponmgo que si-

-ademas…. Que-

Y entonces a la vez dijero

-jamas debi de hacerle caso a…..- al instante sus gestos pasaron de estar serias….a algo…enojadas

(luego…)

En el punto de llegada varios aun se preguntaban el por que Rainbow habia regresado

-tañl vez se le olvido algo en el bosque….o quería asegurarse de que el bosque era el correcto …o quisas-

-si…ya entendimos Pinkie pie…- rarity ya empesaba a desesperarse

Entonces a lo lejos Twiligth vio que dos siluetas se acercaba –miren…hay vienen-

Poco a poco pero muy contentas y volando lado a lado Rainbow Dash y fast storm hiban hacia la meta. Tosos los presente se confuendieron con lo que veian. Las mdos pegasos crusaron la meta. Aterrirason y a la ves dijeron –empate- por un momento todos solo miraron en cilencio pero luego ovacionaron y se alegraron por lo ocurrido

-espera un segundo….eso quere decir que- Applejack fue interrumpida por Rainbow

-nos dimos cuenta que ambas somos lo suficientemente bueans para competir-

-esta competencia aunque divertida es un poco inútil…no debemos por que competir-

Rainbow puso una de sus patas sobre el cuello de fast – asi que nos dimos cuenta que nuestra nueva amistad es mas importante que una somple competencia-

-me alegro muchos por ustedes- dijo flutershy

-esto sera un buen tema para escribirle a la princesa- dijo Twiligth

-claro que si….pero…-

-antes tenemos que aclaras cierto asunto- Rainbow y fast dijeron esto en un tono casi siniestro mientras se alejaban

-he…que quisieron decir- preguntaba rarity

(mas tarde…)

Ya el dia ya llegaba a su fin y red magnet en su casa ya tenia casi todo preparado. Su casa era casi como la de cualquier estudiante de magia. Algom parecida a la de Twiligth. Aun varias cosas se encontraban en algunos cajones. Red descansaba en un sillón, Octavia ya se habia hido solo hace algunos minutos y trataba de descansarde tantas lecciones de protocolo y elegancia

-bien…solo espero no tener que repetir las lecciones de hoy…..este dia fue muy aburrido y agotador….solo espero que todo saliera como espero… esto ultimo lo dijo poniendo gestom de maldad. Entonces tocaron a su puerta y muy desganado fue a abrir

-bien…y ahora que…- al momento de abrir no vio a nadie en la puerta..salio fuera para ver si no habia nadia alrededor…pero no vio a nadia

-….bien…esto que significa- dijo red molesto. En ese intantnte escucho como su puerta ce cerro y al voltear vio a rainboiw Dash y fast storm con aspecto de estar muy molestas

-he…..chicas….que pasa- rted ya parecía algo…asustado

-asi que terca y desesperante- dijo fast

-chica obsesiva maniaca he..- continuo Rainbow

-he….esperen….que quieren decir- red ya estaba muy intimidado

-no se como lo hiciste…pero no me interesa..–

-pero ahora…deveras afrontar las consecuencias-

-he….pero…yo no…solo fue una broma- dio una sonrisa que no oculto su nerviosismo.

-si…claro….broma….- dijeron Rainbow y fast a la ves…se acercaron muy rápido a red y lo acorralaron…..no habia salida.

(mas tarde…)

Rainbow, Applejack, rarity y twiliogth se encontraban en la plaza de poniville. fast storm ya se preparaba para irse

-bueno….espero que nos podamos ver otra ves….en mejores circunstancias-

-eres bienvenida siempre que quieras….- dijo rarity

-si..la próxima vez podríamos preparan un gran picnic- siguió applejack

-saludos a todos en Canterlot-dijo twiligth

-claro…no se preocupen-

Rainbow Dash se acerco a fast y contenta le dijo –y no lo olvides…la próxima ves prepararemos una rutina para impresionar a los wonderbolts…..siempre tendras a quii a una confiable amiga y rival-

-eso no lo dudes…- chocaron sus alas muy contentas.. fast storm entonces empeso a alejarse a la luz del atardecer todas sus nuevas amigas la veian alejarse

-y bien ..rainboiw Dash-

-ho claro….SPIKE-

-si..ya voy…aquí tengo la pluma y el pergamino- Spike llego inmediatamente algo agitado

-toma nota:

Querida princesa Celestia:

Hoy aprendiq ue muchas de las cosas que nos diferencian del resto es lo que nos hace especiales y únicos. Pero cuando encontramos a algioen connuestras mis mas habilidades. No debemos por que imntentar superarlo. Ya que en el tenemos a un amigo muchos mas especial. Aluien con quien podemos compartir temas en comun. Ese tipo de ponies es el que nos hara el dia mas interesante. Y sobre todo nos enseña a apreciar mas al resto de ponies. Y sobre tyodo a nosotros mismos

Atentamente: Rainbow Dash-

-esa es una muy buena carta Rainbow Dash. A la princesa le alegrara leerla-

-ho..y espera..escribe esto mas…

Posdata: Creo que hoy red magnet también aprendió algo…no jueges con fuego…porque podrías quemarte-

-listyo…ya puedes enviarla- dicho esto Spike envio la carta

-espera un segundito…que quisiste decir con eso ultimo- dijo Applejack

-por nada…nada….- dicho esto Rainbow Dash se rio en tono muy bajo…sus amigas la vieron algo confundida.

(mientras…)

Flutershy y Pinkie pie se encontraban fuera de la casa de red… flutershy tenia a clara la fénix en su lomo . la pegaso veía algo preocupada a sus pies ya que en el se encontraba nmedio cuerpo de red incrustado bajo tierra. solo se podía ver su parte trasera

-he….teencuentras…bien-

-NOOOO- la voz de red se hoya a duras penas ya que su cabeza estaba bajo tierra. La cula por cierto sonaba muy adolorida

-bueno…supongo que te dejaron con los animos por el suelo- Pinkie pie lo dijo con su típico tono alegre

-la ironia sera diberdida si no me ocurriera a mi

Y asi es como ya llegaba a su fin el primer dia de red en poniville. Un dia muy animado y doloroso…y no hiba a ser el unoco

…..

(y en el procimo episodio…)

La labor diaria nunca fue ni sera tan estresante…..o dulce….

Capitulo 4: Aunque Cueste Trabajo


	4. Capitulo4: Aunque Cueste Trabajo

Era una vez más una noche muy tranquila. En PonyVille muy pocos ponis por las calles se movían. Ya que la mayoría en sus casas descansaban. Una de estas era Twiligth Sparkle. Quien en su casa se encontraba ordenando algunos de sus libros mientras Spike también en otro estante organizaba el resto.

-este fue un día muy interesante, ¿no crees Spike?-

-si…..pero por qué tenemos que acabarlo con limpieza… ¡no podemos hacerlo mañana!-

-no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy Spike….-

Spike soLo dio un suspiro de agotamiento y continúo. Pero al instante que cogió un libro en sus manos. De su boca con gran impulso una flama verde salió. Quemando el libro pero dejando en su lugar un pergamino con el sello real.

-¡Spike….que hiciste!….espera…¿es una carta de la princesa?-

-y tú qué crees….- dijo agitado

Twiligth usando su cuerno abrió el pergamino y empezó a leer.

-"_querida Twiligth:_

_Te escribo por un motivo especial ya que eres la única Pony que este encargo podría completar satisfactoriamente. Se trata de Red Magnet, la verdad es que a pesar de ser un buen estudiante y muy talentoso con su magia. Tiende a hacer muchas tonterías cuando no tiene nada que hacer. Lo que necesito es que por favor al día siguiente de recibida esta carta. Ayudes a red a poder encontrar un trabajo_- se detuvo por unos instantes a pensar un poco en lo que la princesa le pedía.

-¿por qué crees que te lo pida a ti?- se preguntaba Spike

-no lo sé…pero no pienso decepcionar a la princesa si es algo que me pide con un "por favor"-Twiligth continuo leyendo la carta

-_y por favor no dejes que intente evadir la búsqueda de trabajo ya que cuando te encuentres con él lo más probable es que…"_

(Al día siguiente por la mañana…)

Twiligth ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de red la cual estaba abierta y dejaba ver al habitante de esta rodando por el suelo cual tronco de madera. Twiligth vio esto algo confundida y de su bolso el cual llevaba entonces saco la carta de la princesa y leyó las últimas líneas

_- se encuentre haciendo alguna tontería como rodar por ese suelo. No dejes que eso te confunda-_

Capitulo 4: Aunque Cueste Trabajo

(20 minutos después…)

Twiligth se encontraba esperando sentada fuera de casa de red ya que él le había pedido prepararse para un largo día de búsqueda de trabajo. Y la verdad el convencerlo de ir no fue tan complicado como se lo esperaba. Pero lo que nadie negara es que el día se tornara más que extraño.

(15 minutos antes…)

-¡no puedes negarte…la princesa me lo encargo!- Twiligth trataba de sonar con algo de autoridad ya que a red no le pareció muy bien la idea de buscar trabajo

-la princesa no siempre toma buenas decisiones…. ¡si bien lo sabré yo!- red sonaba indiferente

-¡y ya párate de una vez y deja de rodar!-

-esto me ayuda a pensar-. Red solo siguió rodando. Twiligth soltó un suspiro de decepción

-vamos…por favor….- Twiligth se lo pidió con ojos suplicantes. Red al ver esto se puso muy nervioso. Su rostro se sonrojo e inmediatamente se levanto y dándole la espalda para que Twiligth no lo viera le dijo –he…..bueno….está bien…- Twiligth obviamente se dio cuenta de esto

-pero necesito que me des 30 minutos para prepararme- dicho esto red fue hacia una habitación. Dejando a Twiligth algo confundida

(y de regreso…)

Red salió por la puerta de su casa. A Twiligth le pareció buena señal que fuera muy puntual. Pero noto que traía un bolso café que parecía estar lleno por ambos lados

-¿¡que traes hay!?- pregunto Twiligth

-un par de cosas…prepare unos pastelitos y otros bocadillos para el resto del día-

-¿el resto del día?….no creo que…- Red la interrumpió

-créeme…..será un largo día- el serio gesto de Red hizo que Twiligth no trate de preguntar mas

-hee…bueno…vamos….- Twiligth no sabía lo que le esperaba…y mejor así.

(y después…)

-Applejack se encontraba en su típica cosecha de manzanas pensando en varias cosas que solo a ella le importaban. Sin casi notarlo Twiligth había llegado a Sweet Apple acres. –Hey…Applejack. ¿¡Como estas!?-

-Twiligth. Muy bien gracias…que te trae por aquí- dijo Applejack con una sonrisa

-pues….quería pedirte un favor-

-claro dulzura. Dime de qué se trata-

-pues…necesito trabajo para alguien- Twiligth decía esto como si fuera fácil

-¿trabajo?….pues claro…¿y para quien?- apenas Applejack terminó de preguntar Red se les acercó con su típico gesto de indiferencia

-hee…..Red…..tu…..-

-no te culpo….yo tampoco me lo esperaría-

-supongo que habrá algo en lo que te pueda ayudar….verdad- los ojos suplicantes de Twiligth hicieron que Applejack tuviera que pensar en algo

-hee…..pues creo que tengo algo-

(y luego…)

Ya dentro los campos de naranjas Twiligth, Applejack y red se encontraban justo al lado de varios carros llenos de manzanas

-hee….. ¡y bien- red! estaba algo confundido

-esto es algo en lo que necesito ayuda…solo quiero que lleves estos carros hacia el granero…que tal- no era algo que Applejack necesite explicar mucho…y al parecer red lo entendió

-mmm…supongo que podre-

-¡esa es la actitud!- Twiligth sonreía con aires de "misión cumplida"

Red empezó colocando las riendas del primer carro en su lomo y tirando de el…aunque trataba de no hacerlo parecer. El carro pesaba mucho….tal vez no tenía tanta fuerza como Applejack. Mientras tiraba del carro Twiligth y Applejack lo seguían por detrás. Sin que red los escuchara Applejack converso un poco con Twiligth

-y….Twiligth…¿a que se debe es que tu ayudes a buscar trabajo a Red?-

-es un favor que me pidió la princesa… ¡y no pienso decepcionarla!- es gesto tranquilo de Twiligth no daba a entender lo que realmente pensaba

-la verdad es que yo creía que ustedes eran algo así como….rivales de magia...-

-y que te hizo pensar eso….-

-bueno…nada importante…no me hagas caso…-

Twiligth se puso algo molesta por el comentario…aunque no quiso hablar más del tema

Ya llegando al granero red dejo el primer carro y algo agotado dijo – bien….voy por el otro…- y Red ahora solo regreso al campo. Twiligth y Applejack lo veían alejarse y entonces

-bueno…como te vi algo molesta por que la princesa no te había hablado de el…supuse que no te caería bien- dijo Applejack en tono muy normal

-¡claro que no!….digo…además la princesa dijo que….bueno…él era el segundo mejor…supongo que eso significa….que aun piensa que soy su mejor estudiante….-

-¿y por qué te veías tan alterada por que la princesa no te avisara sobre el?-

-¡por qué no dejamos de hablar de esto!-

-por qué tratas de evadir el tema…..sabes que dicen por ahí que le gustas-

Twiligth solo se puso un poco nerviosa ya que ella también lo sabía

-¿por qué estás tan preguntona hoy?- Twiligth ya sonaba molesta

-es que me aburría….necesito que algo interesante pase-

Ese mismo momento un fuerte ruido se escuchó de dentro de la arboleda….acto seguido 2 carros llenos de manzanas salieron de allí a toda velocidad y pasando a pocos metros de ellas se estrellaron contra el granero. Twiligth y Applejack miraron esto estupefactas. La primera en reaccionar fue la unicornio.

-Esto te parece interesante- Twiligth lo dijo en tono de burla. Applejack aun tenía una cara muy sorprendida al ver los destrozos de su granero. A continuación red llego al lugar con su típico gesto de indiferencia

– hee….algo salió mal….trate de hacerlo los 3 a la vez pero se me descontrolo. Tranquila yo me encargo-

-¡NOO!- Applejack lo detuvo…-sabes….creo que esto no es lo tuyo….mejor me encargo yo-

Twiligth ya sabía que red no volvería a trabajar en Sweet Apple acres

–si…mejor te dejamos sola….- Twiligth se alejo mientras miraba a red con un gesto que le decía que mejor se fueran de allí. Y mientras se iban Applejack vio el destrozo otra vez y con un suspiro y gesto de frustración dijo

–eso me pasa por hablar-

(Mientras...)

-¿¡que se supone que tratabas de hacer!?- Twiligth ya empezaba con el sermoneo

-un hechizo de movimiento masivo…aunque todavía tengo que arreglar algunos detalles- red serio como siempre

-detalles….eso fue un ¡DESASTRE!-

-ya tranquilízate- Red usando su magia abrió su "bolsa de suministros" y de el saco un par de pastelillos –¿quieres?-

Twiligth estaba algo enfada con red por arruinar su primer intento de trabajo

–no gracias…mejor vamos a por el numero 2- esto lo dijo mientras tachaba algo de un pergamino

-bueno…mas para mí- dicho esto se comió el primer pastelillo de un bocado

(Minutos después…)

Mientras Twiligth y Red caminaban lado a lado por encima de ellos Rainbow Dash los veía y tenía algunas dudas y rápidamente se acerco hacia ellos

-Wow…y que… ¡se supone que están en una cita o que!-Decía Rainbow con tono burlón

-¡CLARO QUE NO!….lo ayudo a buscar trabajo- dijo Twiligth con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Al escuchar eso Rainbow Dash vio de reojo a Red quien veía a esta con un gesto muy serio. Ella hacía lo mismo. Aun no podían hablarse por lo que red hizo y de nuevo le hablo a Twiligth.

–Bueno….no es que me interese…pero creo que Cheerilee necesita algo de ayuda- Twiligth se alegro al escuchar esto

-¿enserio?…gracias Rainbow Dash...con esto puedo tachar el número 8…vamos- Twiligth rápidamente se fue hacia el colegio jalando a Red con ella

-¡Hey…Twiligth!..- dijo Rainbow. Twiligth se detuvo un momento para escucharla entonces muy seria dijo

–mucho cuidado… ¡es engañoso!- dicho esto se largo volando. Twiligth y red la veían alejarse y entonces red solo murmuro

–Que resentida es- Twiligth muy seria arrastro del cuello a red

(Y mas tarde…)

En la escuela de PonyVille ya era hora del receso y todos los pequeños estudiantes jugaban y se movían por todo el patio de recreo. Cherilee era muy feliz con su trabajo. Pero la hiperactividad de sus estudiantes hacia que no pudiera tenerlos a la vista a todos.

-cada día parece que estos niños se vuelven más veloces- decía Cherilee mientras trataba de prestar atención a todos sus estudiantes…lo cual era muy difícil y la agotaba mucho. En ese instante Twiligth y red se acercaron a ella

-hola Cherilee. Como te va- dijo Twiligth con una sonrisa

-muy bien...gracias Twiligth- respondió Cheerilee. Luego inmediatamente noto la presencia de red -¿y quién es tu amigo?-

-de eso te quería hablar….el es red Magnet-

-que tal- red lo dijo muy indiferente

-y acabo de oír que tal vez necesites un poco de ayuda-

-pues sí. La verdad es que necesito que alguien me ayude a controlar un poco a mis alumnos-

-¡pues estupendo! Red podrá ayudarte- Twiligth lo dijo muy emocionada

-¿¡enserio!?….. ¿Qué tal se te dan los niños?- pregunto Cheerilee

-pues….la verdad…no estoy seguro….cuando los niños me ven suelen reírse….u odiarme-

Las 2 ponis lo vieron extrañados .pero luego Twiligth dijo emocionada

–¡ESTUPENDO!….por qué no lo intentas-

(y luego…)

Twiligth y Cheerilee se encontraban en el patio de recreo viendo como red trataba de controlar a los pequeños ponis. Lo cual parecía complicado

-¡Hey…esperen….no corran….que hacen…!- red se movía de un lado a otro tratando de controlar a los estudiantes quienes se corrían por doquier. A Cheerilee le parecía que aunque a red se le complicaban las cosas lo hacía bien. Twiligth también pensaba lo mismo pero le parecía más gracioso como se movía de un lugar a otro.

Mientras que fuera de vista de su maestra, varios potrillos reunidos alrededor del "sube y baja" en el que en la parte baja se encontraba Sweetie belle que llevaba un equipo de paracaídas. A su lado AppleBloom veía todo esto Y Scootaloo subida sobre el techo de la escuela el cual estaba muy cerca.

-muy bien….ya está todo preparado- Scootaloo se ponía en posición de salto.

Diamond tiara se acerco hacia las Crusaders. Aunque no eran de su agrado. Lo que ocurría era algo que necesitaba saber.

-¿¡y que se supone que están haciendo!?- decía Diamond tiara algo molesta

-es el intento de Cutie Mark número 6 del día. Intentaremos el paracaidismo- decía AppleBloom con tono de emoción

-¿¡y como rayos pretenden hacer eso!?-

-Scootaloo saltara hacia el lado elevado para que yo salga impulsada y cuando llegue a la parte alta abriré el paracaídas- dijo Sweetie belle

-¡ya está todo calculado!- continuo AppleBloom

Diamond tiara al escuchar esto pensó lo que muchos pensaron. Que era una idea muy estúpida. Pero quería ver como acabaría todo.

Al otro lado algunos potrillos se divertían mucho confundiendo a red ya que este trataba de ver a cada uno de ellos. Los pequeños ponis entonces empezaron a dar muchas vueltas a su alrededor.

-¡mira como se divierten con el!- decía Twiligth con expresión alegre mientras veía algo alejada

-no se…a mi no me lo parece- Cheerilee lo miraba con preocupación

Los potrillos seguían girando muy rápido alrededor de red, tanto que al detenerse red estaba mareado por completo.

-¡he…que….ustedes…pequeños….demo….!- red se movía de un lado a otro por todo el lugar. En un instante se acerco hacia el pequeño grupo en que veía a las Crusaders. La gran mayoría notaron a red mareado y se apartaron pero para su mala suerte AppleBloom no lo hizo al gritar ese instante

–¡AHORA!- para que Scootaloo saltara. Red sin quererlo empujo a AppleBloom que a su vez por el impulso empujo a Sweetie belle haciendo que se pusiera en su lugar sin tiempo suficiente para evitar que Scootaloo cayera en el sube y baja haciendo que AppleBloom salga impulsada a gran altura.

Todos se sorprendieron y asustaron ya que AppleBloom salió impulsada muy alto

-¡APPLEBLOOM!- gritaron aterradas sus amigas. Twiligth y Cheerilee escucharon esto y fueron hacia ellos inmediatamente. al llegar Cheerilee vio con terror como su alumna subía para inmediatamente caer a toda velocidad

-¡AAAAAAAAAAYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba AppleBloom quien iba a caer no muy lejos de donde estaban. Ese instante red se recupero por completo y vio lo que ocurría. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde él creía que AppleBloom caería y a pocos segundos del impacto hizo brillar su cuerno para en ese instante dar un sorprendente salto haciendo que con sus patas delanteras sostuviera a AppleBloom y sujetándola fuerte se preparo para caer en unos arbustos pero logrando que su cuerpo amortiguara la caída.

Twiligth, Cheerilee y los estudiantes veían esto con temor y mucha más sorpresa. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que era difícil de explicar. Pero al ver que entre los arbustos red se incorporaba fueron a ver como estaban.

AppleBloom estaba asustada por lo ocurrido pero solo cuando lo escucho se pregunto quién la había rescatado

-Hey…oye…pequeña….estas bien- red aun sostenía a AppleBloom con sus patas delanteras. Al verla sana y salva solo hecho un suspiro de alivio al saber que estaba bien y de que pudo resolver un problema casi ocasionado por él. Pero para su mala suerte (y luego entenderán por qué) AppleBloom no lo veía igual. Ya que cuando logro verlo con ese rostro tan serio la pequeña AppleBloom empezaba a sentirse…..nerviosa y emocionada. Tanto que solo pudo decir

-gra…gracias- con un tono propio de Fluttershy. Al llegar todos los demás red dejo a AppleBloom en el suelo. Todos sus compañeros se alegraron y Cheerilee fue a cerciorase de que estuviera bien para luego decirle a red

– ¡gracias…muchas gracias! …eso fue increíble- todos los pequeños ponis lo rodeaban y lo ovacionaban. Mientras Twiligth aun tenía ciertas dudas pero todo esto ya desapareciendo creyendo que ya había encontrado trabajo y vida social para el serio unicornio. Pero….

(Poco después…)

-¡COMO QUE NO ES LO TUYO!…- la esperanza se le desapareció. Red no quería ese trabajo

-bueno…es una pena ya que parece que lo haces bien- Cheerilee estaba muy tranquila. Pero triste por su decisión

-no soy nadie para criticar eso pero…..los lugares donde suelo estar siempre están rodeados de accidentes y no quisiera eso aquí-

-bueno…si es tu decisión está bien…pero no olvides visitarnos cuando quieras. Adiós- dijo Cheerilee para luego irse directo hacia la escuela

Twiligth veía con algo de enfado a red. No era necesario decir nada para saber que no le gustaba la idea así que se limito a decir –bueno. Vamos a buscar otra vez- y contesto se marchaban pero cuando red pretendía seguirla escucho un...

-he….he...Disculpa- red al girar vio a AppleBloom con gesto tímido en su delante

-ha…hola…ya estás bien- decía red ya con un tono no tan serio

-si…bueno…yo…quería…gracias- AppleBloom estaba muy tímida

-tranquila….no tienes que darlas…..y…un segundo- red saco de su bolsa otro pastelillo mas el cual voló directo hacia los cascos de AppleBloom

-te regalo esta. Disfrútala…ya que Twiligth no quiere ninguna supongo que alguien más los apreciara.- y sin más que decir siguió su camino. AppleBloom veía a red alejarse mientras aun sostenía el pastelillo. Sus amigas se acercaron a ella

-¡que Pony tan agradable no crees!- dijo Sweetie belle

-te pareció agradable….. ¡Si él lo ocasiono todo, nos arruino el truco!-

-pues si pero luego fue muy valiente-

-pues a mí no me agrada- dijo Scootaloo golpeando el suelo con una de sus patas

-¿y eso por qué?-

-por que ya oí sobre él y recuerdo que por su culpa masita se fue, ademas a Rainbow Dash no le agrada. Y debe de ser por algo-

-pues mi hermana me dijo que es un tipo muy extraño….qué opinas AppleBloom

La pequeña Pony terrestre no respondía….ni si quera se movía

-he…estas bien- dijo Scootaloo y cuando se pusieron frente a ella AppleBloom dijo

-mejor que nunca- con una expresión de pequeña niña enamorada. Cosa que sus amigas notaron y a la vez dijeron

–¡Ho Ho!-

Ese instante ya alejados a red le entro un escalofrió que recorría su lomo. Twiligth noto esto

– ¿¡te pasa algo!?-

Red tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro y solo respondió

-no sé por qué pero creo que me acabo de meter en problemas-

(Mucho más tarde…)

Ya pasado el medio día en el restaurante de PonyVille red disfrutaba de un sándwich con un pastelillo a su lado mientras que frente a el Twiligth tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa. Para luego levantarla en ver enfadada a red.

-no puedo entender cuál es el problema-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-He seguido cada instructivo. Me base en un libro de búsqueda de trabajo infalible que garantiza el encontrarlo en menos de 2 horas. Hice una bien organizada lista y por algún motivo nada funciona- Twiligth trataba de no sonar molesta. Pero su tono de vos era muy claro con respecto a su enfado

-tienes que relajarte….¿un pastelillo?- dijo red ofreciéndole un pastelillo otra vez

-¡NO...NO QUERO UN PASTELILLO!-

-te harán bien…es lo que esta de moda-

Al instante la mente de Twiligth hizo relación de palabras y ya tenia su próximo objetivo y levantándose inmediatamente dijo

-espera…moda…. ¡YA LO TENGO! - Twiligth inmediatamente se alejo del lugar arrastrando a ,red consigo. A los pocos minutos ambos unicornios se encontraban frente a la boutique carrusel.

-heeee…y ¿que se supone que hacemos aquí?- preguntaba red muy confundido

-ya tache varias opciones de mi lista. Pero aun queda Rarity- la emoción de Twiligth por terminar su encargo

-…..realmente es necesario- decía red ya un poco fastidiado. Al estar detrás de ella solo pudo escuchar a Twiligth reír un poco para luego girar y verlo con ojos siniestros de la clásica Twiligth demente

-¡SIII….ES MUY NECESARIO!- red vio con temor a Twiligth quien inmediatamente lo jalaba del pañuelo del cuello. Al entrar Twiligth trato de verse normal. Dentro de la boutique carrusel Rarity trabajaba como de costumbre en mas vestidos elegantes. Esta al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amiga se acerco con su clásico aire elegante

-Twiligth. Que gusto que me visites….que te trae por aquí…necesitas algún vestido nuevo o…- entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de red

– Ho…vaya…red… ¿qué haces aquí?….no me digas que necesitas un traje formal por qué seria grandioso usarte como conejillo de indias..- Rarity dijo esto seguido de una curiosa risa

-la verdad necesito tu ayuda Rarity- dijo Twiligth

-y que es lo que necesitas-

-que aceptes ¡SU! ayuda- dijo esto volviendo a su rostro siniestro

-¿¡he…que…!?-

-si lo sé….ahora empezara- dijo red

-que empezara- decía Rarity con tono de curiosidad

-es que necesito que algo mantenga ocupado a red por que la princesa me lo encargo pero aquí el problema es que ente ¡obstinado! arruino toda oportunidad de un trabajo normal- dijo Twiligth sacando toda la frustración que tenia

-he..Espera de que estás hablando- dijo Rarity confundida

-no te parece que estas exagerando- continuo red

-….. ¡Exagerando!…pues veamos, destruiste las carretas de Applejack, quemaste las flores de rose, el accidente en la escuela y aunque te fue bien aun así te negaste, estampida de roedores, revuelto de correo (luego de 10 minutos) problemas en la guardería, broma de electrochoques en el lago, broma de zombis en la página web de epidemiologia, y los panes de trigo mojados- dicho esto Twiligth termino muy agotada. Rarity se aburría sentada en su sillón favorito y red se encontraba boca arriba en el suelo.

-Wow…..hablando de día variado- Rarity trataba de entender todo lo que le contaron

-Twiligth por qué hiciste todo eso hoy-

-POR QUE. La princesa me pidió que lo ayudara a buscar trabajo y no puedo fallarle-

-no crees que red debería ser el que encontrara el trabajo en el que se sienta a gusto-

-GRACIAS- dijo red con gran alivio

-tú no digas nada- dijo Twiligth ya enfadada

-he...Twiligth estas actuando como aquellas ves que te pusiste paranoica por tu reporte- Rarity ya sonaba preocupada

-¡exactamente qué quiere decir eso!-

-que te estás volviendo loca por creer que le fallaras a la princesa…deja que red lo intente. El debería buscar algo que le guste y no creo que mis diseños lo hagan feliz…. ¿verdad?-

-eso ni lo dudes-

Twiligth al escuchar esto activo en su listo cerebro el modo de razonamiento lógico y empezó a comprender que tal vez no había estado actuado lógicamente. Realmente deseaba no fallarle a la princesa desde que supo de la existencia de su otro alumno estrella.

-he…crees…que actué como una obsesiva paranoica-

-solo lo suficiente sin verte como una completa demente- le decía red a Twiligth con una tímida sonrisa

He…pero….la princesa me pidió que te consiguiera una ocupación y yo ten…- en el acto red le tapo la boca a Twiligth con su pata

-no tienes que tomar al pie de la letra todo lo que la princesa dice. Además varias veces oí que ella hablaba de su "alumna estrella" y no me parecía que su intención fuera presionarte, las cosas hechas a lo rápido siempre terminaran mal….como el mudarme aquí- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja. Twiligth empezó a pensar en varias de las veces en las que había entendido muy literalmente las cartas de la princesa, recordó sobre todo cuando creyó que regresaría a kindergarten de magia. Y se dio cuenta de que no había dejado que red trate de adaptarse bien en un trabajo.

-vaya.(largo suspiro)…ahora ya no me siento bien- dijo Twiligth con gesto de agotamiento y decepción

-tranquila Twiligth. Podrán intentar mañana-

-si….mañana…..!PORFAVOR!- red grito lo ultimo ya que aunque en el fondo amase a Twiligth. La verdad ya estaba harto de un intento tras otro que ella le buscaba

-entonces supongo que lo intentaremos otro día- Twiligth ya se preparaba a irse pero red la detuvo

-qué tal si te relajas un poco y ahora disfrutas por fin de uno de mis pastelillos- red puso frente a ella otro de sus pastelillos con cubierta azul salidos de su bolsa. Twiligth se sentía tan mal con red que pensó en comer uno

-bueno…..está bien. No creo que esto también salga mal- en cuanto lo mordió sintió algo muy opuesto al simple o poco delicioso sabor que creería que sentiría. Ya que el pastelillo que red preparo tenía un curioso y delicioso sabor que hacía sentirte feliz. Algo que nadie jamás esperaría siendo la creación del unicornio más desconcertante de PonyVille.

-¡he….he….que es esto!- Twiligth tenía una gran cara de sorpresa y desconcierto

-son mis pastelillos de cerezas con cubierta de frambuesa azul endulzada al gran gusto. Los llamo pastelillos de cerezas con cubierta de frambuesa azul endulzada al gran gusto - red dijo lo primero con una sonrisa y luego dijo el nombre con gesto cerio

-Twiligth…pero que te- Rarity no termino de hablar ya que Twiligth le puso un pastelillos entre sus casco

-tienes que probar esto- Twiligth aun tenía su gesto de sorpresa. Rarity algo confundía y parea evitar que Twiligth la presionara le dio una mordida al pastelillo. Inmediatamente Rarity cambio su gesto de confusión a uno de gran asombro. Al darle una probada al postre de red una gran sensación de placer pasaron por sus papilas, luego por su lomo y finalmente al resto de su cuerpo haciendo que esta empezara a temblar de emoción

-pero…como…. ¿¡Como hiciste esto!?- pregunto Rarity aun sorprendida

-la verdad no fue tan difícil. Pero….les gusto- red se confundió ya que jamás había logrado que alguien probara sus pastelillos, salvo la princesa

-son…curiosamente ¡DELICIOSO! . Verdad Twiligth- dijo Rarity

La unicornio no respondió ya que aun con su gesto de sorpresa ella dentro de su cabeza su cerebro iba asociando ideas y entonces una luz brillante se le ilumino

-LO TENGO- Twiligth rápidamente tomo a red del pañuelo de su cuello y a toda velocidad lo llevo fuera de la boutique dejando a Rarity mas confundida pero aun comiendo el pastelillo que le dejaron

(Mientras tanto…)

En Sugar Cube Corner como era costumbre los señores cake cocinaban deliciosos postres. Hacia otro lado Pinkie pie y Fluttershy disfrutaban tranquilamente de un te con galletas. Era un gran momento de paz que inmediatamente fue interrumpido por Twiligth entrando estrepitosamente jalando a red del su pañuelo rojo. Este se veía un poco agitado.

-Twiligth, Redy. Que hacen…es una carrera- dijo Pinkie pie como siempre alegre pero Twiligth en lugar de responder saco dos pastelillos del bolso de red que por algún motivo aun podía sostener en su cuello. Puso los pastelillos frente a sus amigas.

-he… ¿qué es esto?- Fluttershy estaba confundida pero Pinkie pie emocionada al ver los pequeños postres se alegro

-Wow. Se ven deliciosos- sin esperar más devoro los pastelillos que dejaron en ella la misma impresión que tuvieron Twiligth y Rarity. Fluttershy al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Pinkie pie le dio un mordisco a los pastelillos. En resumen fue la misma reacción del resto soplo que ahora el gusto fue tanto que casi se desplomo sobre la mesa.

-¡Wow….eso es…enserio muy bueno!- dijo Fluttershy con tono de gran satisfacción

-¡es más que delicioso!…es ¡súper duper delicioso!… ¿¡quien lo hizo!?- Pinkie pie estaba muy emocionada

Ese instante los señores cake se acercaron a ver el por qué de la aglomeración

-pero que sucede aquí- Preguntaba la señora cake

-señores cake déjenme proponerles algo- el tono de Twiligth tenía un aire a triunfo. Como diciendo "misión cumplida"

(Minutos después...)

Todos los presentes en Sugar Cube Corner disfrutaban de un nuevo lote de pastelillos que red había preparado hace poco en la cocina. Los señores cake estaban impresionados con la habilidad de preparar postres que tenía el ya inquietante unicornio

-y bien… ¿qué dicen?- preguntaba Twiligth con cara de impaciencia

Los señores cake después de disfrutar de los postres se miraron el uno al otro. No era necesario hablarlo más y tal vez se arrepentirían de lo que iban a decir pero al final dijeron al mismo tiempo

-y…cuando empiezas-

-¡SIIIIIIII!- Twiligth estaba muy contenta pero entonces recordó la charla que le habían dado y recuperando la compostura se acerco a red para preguntarle

-perdón….digo…si a ti te parece-

Red aun no cambiaba la seria expresión de su rostro pero luego con una disimulada sonrisa dijo

–Claro…por qué no-

Entonces Twiligth solo soltó un suspiro de alivio y no hizo más escándalo. Pero la que sí lo hizo fue Pinkie pie quien inmediatamente fue a abrazar a su nuevo compañero de trabajo

-¡ESTUPENDO!…ya somos amigos de trabajo-

Pero red como era ubio respondió –no tengo amigos- se agito un poco para que Pinkie lo soltara. Esta lo libero y red se alejo un poco para hablar con lo cake sobre el trabajo.

Fluttershy pensó que Pinkie pie tal vez se sentiría mal

-tranquila Pinkie, tal vez tener amigos no sea lo suyo- pero muy aparte de sentirse mal Pinkie pie con voz enérgica dijo

–claro que no. ¡El si quiere amigos! Solo que no lo sabe. Y si es posible seré la primera-

Dejando de lado todo esto Twiligth veía como todo le había salido bien y lo que más le llamo la atención es que red a pesar de disimularlo empezaba a verse feliz pensó que ya era hora de ir a su casa y descansar. Prefirió dejar que red se adapte a su nueva labor

(Y más tarde…)

Twiligth había llegado a su casa donde Spike lo esperaba

-Twiligth. Como les fue-

Twiligth aunque agotada se veía contenta

-la verdad todo salió perfecto. Escribe esto- Spike muy veloz fue a buscar un pergamino y Twiligth empezó con el dictado

_-querida princesa Celestia:_

_Me alegra comunicarte que a pesar de varios inconvenientes pudimos encontrar un lugar donde red Magnet pudiera trabajar sintiéndose a gusto. Tal como lo vi se veía contento. Además de que toda la experiencia de hoy me enseño que debemos de tomar muy en cuenta la opinión de nuestros amigos si es que nos piden nuestra ayuda o si tenemos que dársela para encontrarles una actividad. No debemos tratar de agobiarlos con actividades en las que no se sientan a gusto. Mas si tenemos que tratar de encontrarle el lugar donde se puedan desenvolver muy a gusto. Pues como dicen "un trabajador feliz es un trabajador productivo._

_Tu más fiel estudiante_

_Twiligth Sparkle_"

Terminado esto Spike envolvió la carta y con su flama verde la envió directo hacia la princesa

-bueno Spike. Creo que me gane un merecido descanso. Mañana te llevare a probar algo que te dejara boquiabierto-

-enserio….genial- y así ya casi terminando el día Twiligth descansaba muy a gusto al saber que había cumplido su labor y que había aprendido una nueva lección de quien menos se lo espero. Y sabía que de seguro las cosas serian más relajadas a partir de ese día….

(Más tarde….)

En la granja de Sweet Apple acres Applejack ya había preparado la cena para su familia. Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith ya estaban en la mesa pero noto la falta de presencia de alguien en especial. Subió las gradas de su casa y fue hacia el cuarto de AppleBloom el cual estaba abierto así que entro sin problemas

-AppleBloom la cena ya esta lista que estas….- la Pony granjera sintió algo de confusión al ver a su péquela hermana sentada sobre su cama con ojos soñadores admirando un pastelillo de cubierta azul el cual sostenía con sus patas delanteras

-he…. ¿estás bien?- Applejack pregunto confundida. AppleBloom aun sin apartar la vista de su pastelillo respondió con la vos de una perfecta chica enamorada

-si….estoy bien….estoy mejor que nunca-

Si. Muchos creían que las cosas serian más relajadas a partir de ese día…..pero está claro que no será así.

….

(Y en el próximo episodio)

Desde el amanecer hasta la maravillosa noche. No descansaremos hasta que sus encargos sean cumplidos. Ya sea un pequeño paquete o un gran sofá. Todo llegara a tiempo y sin problema alguno. Lo garantizamos

(Aviso: lagarantiaanteriorexpirapasadolos10minutosdelencar goosiintentaleeresto)

Capitulo 5: C.M.C. Express


	5. Capitulo 5: CMC Express

Otro interesante día empezaba en la pacifica PonyVille. Varios ponis estaban listos para empezar el día. Pero para ser mas especifico nos centraremos en un lugar. La escuela de PonyVille donde varios potrillos y potrillas se encontraban es su respectivo pupitre. Esperando a su maestra la señorita Cheerilee. Entre algunos de los alumnos estaban Sweetie belle, AppleBloom y Scootaloo. Mejor conocidas como las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Estaban muy impacientes por empezar otro día en el que intentaría descubrir su talento especial y ganar su Cutie Mark.

-y que tal si intentamos el paracaidismo- Scootaloo. La más temeraria de las Crusaders dio una de sus ideas

-claro que no. Es muy peligroso. Mejor intentemos otra cosa. Algo que lo que nuestros huesos no salgan fracturados dijo Sweetie belle. La Crusader de la prodigiosa voz

Estas 2 Empezaron a pensar en varias opciones para el día mientras AppleBloom, la más inquieta e insistente de las 3 dibujaba en un cuaderno. Entonces Cheerilee entro al salón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-buenos días mis pequeños alumnos-

-¡buenos días señorita Cheerilee!- todos los alumnos respondieron al mismo tiempo

-bien niños. Debido a algunas cosas interesantes que ocurrieron aquí se me ocurrió algo interesante. Y sé que les gustara. Lo que haremos será crear nuestro propio negocio.- dicho esto los alumnos empezaron a hablar entre si. La idea era algo extraña pero estaban muy emocionados ya que sonaba muy bien.

-les daré hasta mañana para pensar en un negocio el cual podrán hacer en grupo o solos, como ustedes prefieran. Y entonces tendrán una semana para intentar ponerlo en práctica. Y pasada esta semana harán un informe de cómo les fue con su trabajo.-

Cada uno de los alumnos empezaba a hablar de todo lo que harían.

-bien. Sera una buena oportunidad para encontrar nuestras Cutie Marks- dijo Scootaloo.

-¡y será muy divertido! ¿No crees AppleBloom?-

La pequeña Pony terrestre no respondió. Solo seguía dibujando mientras ponía ojos soñadores. Pero entonces sus amigas se pusieron detrás de ella y vieron lo que parecía un dibujo de AppleBloom besándose con lo que también parecía un unicornio azul con una mancha roja en su cuello.

-¿qué es eso?- dijo Scootaloo muy seria

AppleBloom al escucharlas detrás suyo se asusto y arrugo el papel donde dibujaba y lo escondió entre su crin

-¡he… que… que pasa!-

-¿que estabas dibujando?- dijo Sweetie belle

-he… yo… nada- La potrilla terrestre estaba muy nerviosa. Sus amigas la veían serias y AppleBloom dijo…

-he…para mi defensa es un proyecto de Cutie Mark- AppleBloom seguía muy nerviosa

En definitiva seria una semana muy interesante….

CAPITULO 5: C.M.C EXPRESS

(Horas más tarde…)

El la boutique carrusel mientras Rarity diseñaba mas modelos originales. En una esquina las Crusaders sentadas en una mesa se veían muy fastidiadas. Ya eran muchas horas y aun no tenían ni idea del negocio que harían entre las 3

-…. Y bien…. Ya es otra hora…¿a alguna se les ocurrió algo?- dijo Sweetie belle con la cabeza sobre la mesa

-mmm…..mmm mmm… no… no hay nada- Scootaloo apretaba su cabeza con sus cascos.

-y que tal AppleBloom. ¿Se te ocurre algo?- Sweetie le pregunto a su amiga quien tenia los mismos ojos soñadores desde la mañana

-ahora que caigo…..ni siquiera sabe mi nombre- AppleBloom estaba muy distraída.

-ni lo intentes…..esta en otro planeta- Scootaloo con la cara sobre la mesa sonaba frustrada. En ese instante Rarity se les acerco con urgencia

-chicas…necesito su ayuda…..se me olvido que tenía que entregarle este pedido a Twiligth. Pero no me alcanzara el tiempo. ¿Podrían llevarle rápido esta caja?-

Aun sin ánimos las tres pequeñas ponis se levantaron de la mesa

-bueno... Está bien….tal vez se nos ocurra algo en el camino- Sweetie belle cogió la caja y junto al resto de las Crusaders salió de la boutique. Aunque AppleBloom seguía de vez en cuando perdida en sus pensamientos. Al salir subieron al pequeño carro rojo el cual sería impulsado por el scooter de la Crusader Pegaso.

-¡listo…sujétense chicas!- y dicho esto inmediatamente agito sus alas a toda velocidad. Se movían realmente rápido. Sweetie belle y AppleBloom ya acostumbrada a esa velocidad solo esperaron llegar a su destino.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la biblioteca. Y muy rápidas tocaron a la puerta. Entonces Spike abrió l puerta y vio a las Crusaders.

-¡he... Chicas!… ¿que se le ofrece?-

-Mi hermana nos envió un paquete para Twiligth- dijo Sweetie belle

-ha…claro. Pasen- Spike invito a pasar a las tres ponis. Dentro Twiligth se encontraba ordenando varios de sus libros. Al ver a las Crusaders con su paquete se acerco a ellas muy contenta.

-Wow… sí que llegaron rápido. Rarity me dijo que tal vez las enviaría. Pero llegan media hora antes de lo que me dijo-

-es que a velocidad la única que me supera es Rainbow Dash- Scootaloo estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-nosotras también ayudamos un poco- dijo AppleBloom.

-son las mensajeras más eficientes que conozco hasta ahora. Muchas gracias- Twiligth se alejo de las chicas dejando a una de ellas algo pensativa.

-bien... ¿y ahora que piensan hacer?- dijo Sweetie belle.

-yo de momento. Pienso buscar a mi dulce unicornio azulado… y si hay tiempo a pensar en nuestro negocio- dijo AppleBloom primero en tono soñador y luego con tono serio

-un momento… acaso no está claro… que fue lo que dijo Twiligth-dijo Scootaloo

-que mi hermana nos uso como último recurso- respondió Sweetie belle

-¡NO!. Dijo que somos muy buenas mensajeras-

-y eso que- pregunto AppleBloom

-que hay témenos nuestro negocio. Seremos mensajeras-

-¡PUES CLARO!- dijeron Sweetie belle y AppleBloom sabiendo que era una buena idea

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MENSAJERAS!-

(y al día siguiente…)

Cheerilee y las Crusaders se encontraban fuera de la central de correo y mensajería de PonyVille. El cual era un edificio alto ubicado a las afueras de PonyVille del cual entraban y salían varios ponis terrestres y pegasos, todos con grandes bolsas de mensajeros

-bien chicas, ya que escogieron ser mensajeras me pareció buena idea traerlas aquí. Tengo una amiga que las asesorara por la semana-

-estoy segura que lo haremos bien. Verdad chicas- dijo Scootaloo

-claro que si. Y luego de esto por fin tendremos un negocio hecho- siguió AppleBloom

-y mucho mejor. Tal vez por fin obtengamos nuestras Cutie Marks-

-por que somos ¡LAS C.M.C. EXPRESS!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-que nombre tan ingenioso... Entremos-

Al entrar pudieron observar gran movimiento de ponis enviando paquetes. Fueron entraron por una puerta la cual tenía un cartel en el cual decía "mensajería y paquetería". Dentro esta habitación era enorme. Había varios pegasos y ponis terrestres entrando y saliendo. En el centro de todo había un escritorio en el cual estaba Derpy la cual al ver a Cheerilee y sus estudiantes se acerco con su típico gesto feliz.

-Cheerilee. Que gusto... Te estaba esperando-

-gracias Derpy. Ellas son mis estudiantes. Y perdona que no pueda quedarme charlas pero tengo que llevar al resto0 con sus respectivos asesores. Suerte chicas- dijo Cheerilee saliendo de la gran habitación.

-bueno chicas su maestra me dijo que las asesorara en el negocio de la mensajería. ¿Tienen alguna experiencia?-

-bueno... Tenemos buenas referencian y un par de alitas que se mueven rápido- dijo Sweetie belle

-bueno pues las pondremos a prueba- Y de la nada les puso frente a ellas una maleta con varios paquetes pequeños dentro.

-necesito que entreguen todos estos paquetes a todas estas direcciones y que regresen en cuanto terminen- Derpy entonces les entrego un pergamino en el cual habían varias direcciones y nombres de ponis.

-cuente con nosotros. No le fallaremos- dijo Scootaloo

(DIA 1)

Minutos después las Crusaders a gran velocidad se movían por todo PonyVille. entregando los paquetes a cada Pony de la lista. Algunos de estos eran una caja de semillas de margaritas a rose, zanahorias doradas a Carrot top, un paquete de hojas de papel a la alcaldesa y una corbata nueva al doctor Whooves. Entonces en Sweet Apple Acres entregaron su último paquete el cual era una caja de varios recuerdos de Appleloosa para Applejack.

-estupendo…llegaron sin un problemas. Parece que de momento lo están haciendo bien chicas- dijo Applejack

-¡como que de momento!- dijo Scootaloo.

-bueno. No me hagan caso. Pero me alegra que encontraran algo que si se les dé bien-

-gracias hermana, y con esto terminamos la lista- AppleBloom tacho el ultimo nombre del pergamino.

-y bien Crusaders, revisen- dijo Sweetie belle. Para que las 3 pequeñas ponis revisaran sus flancos esperando ver una Cutie Mark. Pero ninguna de las tres la tenía aún.

-todavía nada- Scootaloo estaba decepcionada.

-no se preocupen. Tenemos aun una semana para que se nos aparezca- siguió AppleBloom.

-bueno chicas. A reportarnos- las Crusaders inmediatamente subieron al su carro-scooter y partieron a toda velocidad.

(Minutos después…)

De regreso con Derpy en la central. Esta vio la lista y se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que las Crusaders habían hecho sus reparto.

-Wow. Chicas enserio que son buenas para esto. Felicidades-

-¡ENSERIO LO CREE!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-claro que si…al parecer esto si es algo que se les da muy bien

-estupendo. Esta será una semana muy interesante- dijo Scootaloo muy alegre

-tendremos el mejor trabajo de 7 días que nadie más tendrá- agrego Sweetie belle

-pues la verdad como son estudiantes, esto es para un trabajo escolar y ya llega el fin

de semana entonces solo serán 5 días- les dijo Derpy sin borrar su alegre sonrisa

-he... Pues…. serán los 5 mejores días de trabajo- dijo AppleBloom

, pero como empezaron hoy solo les queda 4 días-

-…hooo- dijeron las Crusaders al mismo tiempo

(DIA 2)

La Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban de nuevo un día mas en la oficina de mensajería y correo, Derpy iba organizando algunos papeles mientras estas esperaban sus nuevas órdenes, hasta que…

-¡LO TENGO!- Derpy de debajo de su escritorio saco 3 pequeñas maletas y las lleno de paquetes

-como ya probamos que son muy rápidas entregando en grupo, hoy quiero probas que tal se les daría a cada una de forma individual- entonces les entrego a cada una su respectiva maleta y lista de envíos

-no se preocupe, cumpliremos con todos los envíos verdad chicas- dijo Scootaloo con mucha seguridad

-claro que si- respondieron sus amigas. Y muy rápidas salieron del lugar. Pero en la puerta de salida se dieron sus últimas instrucciones

-bien chicas tratemos de demostrar que también podremos entregar esto cada una de nosotras, nos vemos aquí en 2 horas- dijo Sweetie belle

-tiempo de sobra, pero traten de no distraerse, y lo digo sobre todo por ti AppleBloom- dijo Scootaloo muy seria y directa.

-¡oye yo no me distraeré, entregare esto a tiempo!-

-pues bien Crusaders, nos vemos en 2 horas- dicho esto. Inmediatamente cada una partió en una dirección diferente.

(y después…)

Scootaloo iba a toda velocidad ya que aun tenía su scooter. Iba con dirección hacia la casa de Fluttershy. A la cual no le costó mucho llegar. Una vez llego bajo de su scooter y toco a la puerta siendo rápidamente atendida por Fluttershy.

-Ho… que tal Scootaloo… que te trae por aquí-

-que tal, tengo un paquete que se supone debo entregar aquí- Scootaloo saco una pequeña caja la cual le entrego a Fluttershy

-¡qué bien! por fin llego- al abrir la caja se pudo ver dentro de esta 6 latas

-¿qué es eso?- Scootaloo pregunto con curiosidad

-son semillas de zanahorias dulces de los valles de Vanhoover, Carrot top me ayudara a plantarlas ya que son las favoritas de ángel- se pudo ver como el pequeño conejito saltaba de alegría

-estupendo, entonces nos vemos luego Fluttershy aun tengo algunos paquetes más que entregar- y así rápida y veloz Scootaloo salto hacia su scooter para continuar con sus entregas mientras Fluttershy se despedía moviendo la pata

(mas tarde…)

En Sweet Apple acres Applejack seguía con su labor del día, entonces esta ve Sweetie belle acercarse a paso veloz. Para detenerse justo delante de ella

-que tal Sweetie belle. ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?- dijo Applejack

Sweetie belle entonces saca una pequeña caja de su bolsa y se la entrega a Applejack

-aquí te traigo otro paquete de entrega especial directo de la oficina de mensajería-

-Ho… ¡gracias!… espero que sea lo que creo- Applejack abre la pequeña caja, la cual contenía un marco de foto, Sweetie belle no entendía el por que ya que vio a la Pony terrestre muy feliz

-he… ¿solo un marco?-

-no es solo un marco, es una foto de mi primo Braeburn directo de Appleloosa-

La foto mostraba al Pony terrestre Braeburn. Y a la pequeña búfalo Little Stronheart en un picnic a la sobra de Bloomberg (el árbol de manzanas favorito de Applejack)

-siempre supe que entre esos dos surgiría algo- dijo Applejack sonriendo

-He... Bueno… mejor me voy que aun tengo muchos paquetes que entregar- Sweetie belle dejo a Applejack disfrutando su fotografía. Aun le quedaban varios paquetes antes de terminar

(Luego…)

AppleBloom había terminado varias de sus entregas. Solo le quedaban 2 pequeñas cajas.

-bien… veamos, la siguiente es en Sugar cube Corner- dijo esto mientras observaba su lista, estaba muy satisfecha de su trabajo, la pastelería se encontraba para sus suerte muy cerca de ella, cuando llego vio a la señora cake en la barra muy relajada.

-¡buenos días señora cake!- dijo AppleBloom con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro

-AppleBloom linda, que te trae por aquí- dijo la señora cake

-vine a entregarle un paquete- saco de su maleta una pequeña caja.

-estupendo, por fin llegaron los ingredientes que faltaban. Muchas gracias -

-no tiene por que darlas, es mi trabajo, así que nos vemos luego- AppleBloom ya disponía a retirarse pero…

-veamos si red podrá preparar lo que dijo- cuando la señora cake menciono ese nombre. AppleBloom se detuvo, se sonrojo y muy emocionada dijo

-¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO!-

-he…pues…que red me dijo que prepararía algo. No sé si lo conoces-

- yo...bueno… Pues-

En eso instante red entro al lugar con su típico gesto serio

-¡vaya que todos los ponis se ponen locos cuando faltan ingredientes, pero los conseguí!- Y de un bolso que traía empezó a sacar cosas.

-aquí hay fresas dulces, harina, trufas del bosque Whitetail, dentadura postiza y un bastón-

-he…pues… ¿de dónde salió la dentadura y el bastón?- pregunto muy confundida la señora cake.

-la trufas no fueron fáciles y aquella viejita empezó la pelea… - hubo un típico silencio de confusión. Entonces red nota la presencia de AppleBloom.

-he…espera te recuerdo… tu eres…-

-SI…la….pues….tu…me salvaste- AppleBloom estaba tan nerviosa y sonrojada que empezaba a tomar el tono de piel de Big Macintosh.

-¿¡tú la salvaste!?- pregunto la señora cake

-pues si… es una historia interesante, lo que no recuerdo es como te llamabas…

-pues….soy… AppleBloom- la pequeña Pony hablaba y se veía muy nerviosa. Pero en su interior daba gritos de alegría al poder hacerse conocer con su salvador, y estaba tan a gusto que olvido el resto de sus asuntos…

(Mas tarde…)

Scootaloo y Sweetie belle estaban muy preocupadas y fastidiadas ya que AppleBloom llevaba 30 minutos de retraso.

-¿crees que tal vez le haya pasado algo malo?- Sweetie estaba muy preocupada

-solo paso media hora. Tal vez se distrajo un poco- aunque algo preocupado. Scootaloo también estaba fastidiada. Pero no había por que estarlo mas ya que AppleBloom venia correen tan rápido como podía. Llego con sus amigas muy agotada

-per… per… perdón… yo… me… me... Retrase un poco…-

-¡nooo!… ¿¡enserio!?- Scootaloo sonaba seria y sarcástica

-¿pero que te paso?- pregunto Sweetie belle

-na… nada… solo me… retrase un poco- AppleBloom aun estaba agotada

-si tranquila. Ya que entregamos todo mejor entremos a reportarnos-

-he... Si… ya lo entregamos…jejeje- AppleBloom sonó sospechosamente nerviosa. Pero tal vez no fuera nada….

(Día 3)

-no te distraigas, no te distraigas, no te distraigas, no te distraigas,- AppleBloom caminaba un día mas por PonyVille, con su bolsa de mensajera con barios paquetes que entregar, repitiendo lo que obviamente no tenía que hacer. Pero al pasar por Sugar cube Corner escucho

-se que no es normal pero Cupcake fluorescentes estilo pirotecnia es lo que se lleva hoy, como el futbol sobre el techo-

AppleBloom al escuchar aquella voz del unicornio. No lo resistió más.

-je je… algunos minutos no me harán daño-

O tal vez si lo hagan…

(Día 4)

En el centro de mensajería las Crusader estaban preparadas para más entrega de paquetes, Derpy veía contentas a sus ayudantes provisionales

-ya estamos listas. Con esto ya faltarían 4 viajes mas para terminar las entregas del día- dijo Sweetie

-me alegro tanto de que se encarguen de los pequeños paquetes. Realmente se les da bien esto de la mensajería- Derpy decía esto orgullosas de las Crusaders, las cuales se sentían muy bien al escuchar esto. Pero antes de que se marchen Carrot top entro muy apresurada por la puerta

-¡Derpy, Derpy!-

-he… que tal Carrot-

-ya se te hace tarde- Carrot se puso frente a Derpy muy agitada, mientras la Pegaso seguía sonriente

-¿tarde para qué?-

-pues… ya sabes… ¡no me digas que lo olvidaste!-

-¿olvidar que?- a cualquier Pony, el despiste de la Pegaso hubiera sido graciosos, hasta adorable, pero para la situación no lo era

-pues ya sabes… tu cita… con el doctor- Carrot trataba de darle indirectas, lo que funciono ya que las Crusaders estaban muy confundidas

-¿no recuerdo haber pedido cita con cualquier doctor? ¡Yo me siento bien!-

-no con ese doctor…. Sino con ¡TU! doctor-

Derpy luego de un tardío análisis por fin lo entendió

-¡HO NO!….ya es tarde- Derpy se movía desesperada por todo el lugar,

-he…¿pasa algo?- Pregunto Sweetie belle

- no…no pasa nada… pero ahora necesito irme… con urgencia… ¿¡creen que podrán encargarse de todo!?-

-no se preocupe por eso. Deje todo en nuestros cascos- dijo Scootaloo con mucha seguridad

-¡gracias... gracias!… mejor me voy que se hace tarde… adiós- y toda prisa, Derpy salió del lugar seguida por Carrot top

-bueno chicas ya lo oyeron. A entregar todo lo que podamos- dijo Scootaloo, cada una de las Crusaders preparaba sus bolsas con paquetes…

-y por cierto AppleBloom, espero que esta vez no tardes mucho, no sé por qué pero creo que te distraes demasiado-

-que… no…yo… yo no tardo tanto- el nerviosismo regresaba a AppleBloom

-pues ayer llegaste 1 hora tarde- dijo Sweetie belle

-y ante ayer media hora- continuo Scootaloo

-he... Pues…es que no lo tengo tan fácil… pero tranquilas que seguro que ahora lo hare a tiempo-

(Y luego…)

-otra vez llega tarde… hora y media tarde- Scootaloo esperaba muy molesta en las puertas de la oficina de mensajería

-tal vez no sea nada… de seguro solo va a su ritmo, antes lo hacíamos rápido por que lo hacíamos juntas- dijo Sweetie belle

-mal le vale que sea eso- pero para sus suerte AppleBloom llego corriendo a reunirse con sus amigas. El gesto de cansancio se dejaba notar en su rostro

-y ahora que paso- pregunto Sweetie muy seria

-no… no...Paso nada… solo me retrase un poco…-

-un poco, ¡LLEGAS UNA HORA Y MEDIA TARDE!- Scootaloo estaba muy enfadada

-perdón… no…volverá a pasar…- aunque cansada, AppleBloom todavía se veía inocente

Aunque Scootaloo estaba muy enojada, no quiso darle importancia, ya que aun con

Todo lo ocurrido AppleBloom era su amiga

-bueno… está bien. Tranquila. Por lo menos terminamos de entregar los paquetes de hoy-

-he…si…ya…terminamos…- dijo AppleBloom con algo de nerviosismo. Sus amigas no lo notaron ya que al parecer. Todo estaba saliendo bien…

(Dia 5)

A unas cuantas horas de haber empezado el día, Derpy hoves se dirigía a su trabajo después de haber pasado una maravillosa noche un alegre despertar. Sus nuevas ayudantes provisionales eran muy eficientes.

-me alegra tanto que las chicas me hayan cubierto ayer. Si que son muy buenas ayudantes- pensaba Derpy la cual ya había llegado a la oficina de correos

-definitivamente la mensajería se les da muy bien. Y lo bueno es que hasta ahora nada salió mal- era lindo pensar eso… pero esta historia no va de cosas que acaban muy bien.

Al instante de entrar a su oficina un numeroso grupo de ponis (20 para ser exactos) protestaban muy enojados, un Pegaso mensajero trataba de calmar a la multitud

-calmados gente, calmados, estoy seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación-

Derpy confundida por lo que ocurría se acerco al Pegaso

-¡que pasa, que sucede!-

-¡dicen que no recibieron sus paquetes, varios llevan esperando entregas urgente por 3 días! –

-QUE- Derpy tenia razones pasa su sorpresa. no entendía que es lo que salió mal. Varios de los ponis de la multitud exclamaban su molestia

-tenía que haber llegado urgente hace 2 días-

.qué clase de servicio es este-

-exigimos una solución ya-

Mientras Derpy trataba de calmar a la multitud, pensaba en el posible motivo del problema. Ella esperaba que no fuera asi, pero tendría que preguntarles.

(y mas tarde…)

Por la puerta de la oficina de mensajería entraron Scootaloo y Sweetie belle. Iban tranquilas y felices preparadas para su ultimo día de trabajo y posiblemente adquirir sus Cutie Mark

-bien. Listos para un ultimo día de buen trabajo- dijo Sweetie belle pero inmediatamente notaron la expresión de su jefa temporal Derpy, la cual tenía un gesto de preocupación y enfado.

-he… pasa algo- pregunto scootalo

Luego de una rápida y algo tensa explicación de todo lo que había ocurrido…

-¡QUEEE…NO PUEDE SER!- Scootaloo grito con mucha sorpresa

-¡nosotras entregamos todos los paquetes que nos encargaste!- siguió Sweetie belle

-¿¡y entontes que pudo ocurrir!?. Verifique los archivos y se perdieron 12 paquetes que se supone que son los que ustedes tenían que enviar-

-pues los míos no fueron por que los entregue todos- dijo Scootaloo

-y yo también los entregue. Incluso una señora estaba tan contenta que me regalo un dulce de alcachofa… por cierto ustedes sabían que los fabrican de ese sabor… sí que son horribles-

-un momento… ¿dónde está AppleBloom?-pregunto Derpy

-pues llega algo tarde. Estos días a estado haciendo siempre lo mismo-

-y también ha estado llegando muy tarde…tal vez por…-

Al instante Scootaloo y Sweetie belle cambiaron su gesto a uno lleno de sospecha y sobretodo molestia. Justo en ese momento AppleBloom entro por la puerta.

-huy…se me hizo tarde…perdón es que me detuvo un asunto muy importante- la pequeña potrilla terrestre sonreía muy tranquila. Pero al notar la expresión de enfado de sus amigas se puso algo tensa

-¿he… que sucede?- dijo AppleBloom

-alguna de ustedes quiere explicarme por que ya me confundí- dijo Derpy

-AppleBloom. Parece que hubo un problemita con algunos paquetes- Scootaloo trataba de sonar tranquila

-¿he…que problema…?- AppleBloom estaba más nerviosa

-¡QUE NO LLEGARON!. ¿No sabes algo sobre ello?- Sweetie ya sonaba algo intimidante

-he… pues… yo…- AppleBloom ya estaba muy pero muy nerviosa

-AppleBloom… por favor di algo… estoy muy preocupada con esto- Derpy puso un gesto tranquilizador para relajar a la Pony terrestre

-he… pues…..!SI…LO ADMITO…FUI...YO!…-

-… ¿fuiste qué?- sus compañeras dijeron esto ya más serias. Al estilo de red Magnet

-pues… (Respiro profundo) yo iba repartiendo los paquetes pero por un motivo especial me distraje un poco y cuando ya no me había dado cuenta ya se hacía muy tarde así que me entro pánico y me dio mucha pena así que tuve que esconder los paquetes y

…(respiro profundo)…LO SIENTO MUCHOOOO- AppleBloom sonaba muy arrepentida. Derpy y Sweetie belle se compadecieron un poco por la pequeña AppleBloom. Pero una Pegaso aun tenía dudas.

-¿¡ y que motivo especial te distrajo tanto!?- Scootaloo aun estaba molesta

En ese instante AppleBloom sonrojada y apartando la vista decía -hee… pues… yo… pues… por-

- ¡NOME DIGAS! ….mejor no me digas por que creo saber por quien. Más bien dime si los paquetes están bien-

-si…si están bien- AppleBloom asentía con la cabeza

-pues…no se preocupe señorita Derpy que arreglaremos esto inmediatamente- dijo Scootaloo con mucha energía

-he…pero como vaaaa…- Sweetie belle no termino por que Scootaloo se la llevo consigo junto a AppleBloom saliendo a toda velocidad. Derpy las vio irse y no pudo hacer más que suspirar esperando que todo se arregle.

(Mas tarde..)

La Crusader llegaron a un montón de arbustos que estaban muy cerca de Sugar Cube Corner. Del cual al apartar un poco pudieron ver la docena de paquetes perdidos

-y como es que los dejaste todos aquí- pregunto Sweetie belle

-he…pues…-

-¡NO…NO QUIERO SABERLO!….mejor entreguemos todo esto YA- Scootaloo dijo esto con tono de orden. Pusieron todos los paquetes al carrito rojo en el cual se movían.

Y fueron a entregar todos los paquetes restantes… no fue tan difícil ya que no eran grandes envíos. Solo que cada entrega venia ahora con un

-perdone mucho, no volverá a ocurrir-

-lo siento mucho, enserio que lo siento-

-Le juro que no volverá a ocurrir-

-enserio lo lamento mucho-

-perdone por el retraso-

-jamás, jamás, volverá a ocurrir-

-perdón…perdón… ¿¡enserio tengo que hacer esto en cada entrega!?-

-hazlo ya y no te quejes- AppleBloom debía disculparse con cada Pony al cual no entrego sus paquete. Mientras sus amigas observaban. Luego de mucho tiempo después. Entregaron su último paquete el cual para BonBon, la cual aunque molesta acepto las disculpas. Y habiendo acabado AppleBloom no dijo nada y fue a desplomarse al lado del carrito rojo.

-que bien…..que acabamos… ya no se me ocurrían mejores disculpas- AppleBloom noto que Scootaloo aun estaba molesta

-espera… ¡¿aun sigues enojada!?-

-¡si… aun sigo enojada… sabes en los problemas en los cuales nos pudiste meter!-

Scootaloo le dijo esto muy enojada. AppleBloom se sentía tan mal que no sintió bueno el responderle. Pero Sweetie belle alejo un momento a Scootaloo para hablarle

-oye ya no te enojes… no lo pudo evitar-

-claro que lo pudo evitar… sabia que ese Pony nos traería problemas-

-no puedes culparlo a él solo por que AppleBloom lo aprecia mucho… piensa que algún día también estaremos igual que ella. No permitas que una tontería así nos separe- por raro que le pareciera… Sweetie tenía razón.

Scootaloo pensó en todo lo ocurrido. Las hormonas propias de la madures muy pronto las alcanzarían. Y no podía culparla de ello. Y al verla con esa irada tan triste y culpable pensó que sería mejor hablarle. Así que se acerco a ella y le dijo…

-sabes… en el fondo se que no es tu culpa… no dejemos que esto arruine nuestra amistad… pero procura que tus sentimientos no interfieran en la búsqueda de nuestras Cutie Mark..-

AppleBloom al escucharla se alegro mucho que casi fluyeron lagrimas por su rostro

-gracias…prometo que no volverá a ocurrir-

-¡siii!…abrazo Crusader- Sweetie belle abrazo a sus amigas haciendo que estas rieran y se sintieran mejor

-creo que deberíamos regresar a la oficina. Derpy estará preocupada- dijo Scootaloo

-supongo que hasta aquí llega nuestro negocio de la mensajería- continuo AppleBloom

-además…aun no tenemos nuestras Cutie Mark . supongo que esto no era o nuestro- y Sweetie belle al decir esto hizo a sus amigas recordad el motivo verdadero por el cual hicieron todo el trabajo. Al ver sus flanco vieron que aun no habían rastro de alguna Cutie Mark

-entonces todas estas molestias y trabajo casi gratis fueron para nada- Scootaloo estaba fastidiada

-bueno…aun tenemos que presentar un informe… tal vez nos vaya bien- AppleBloom deseaba que por lo menos eso les saliera bien

(Minutos más tarde)

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders entraron a la oficina de mensajería donde Derpy hoves esperaba impaciente. Que al verlas muy apurada se acerco .

-chicas… ¿!como les fue!?-

-tranquila señorita Derpy. Ya todos los paquetes están entregados- lo que dijo Scootaloo alivio tanto a Derpy que del alivio se acostó en el suelo

-¡qué bien!… creí que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones al jefe… o que tendría que escapar de Equestria y vivir en un circo de pulgas y monos mayordomos con corbata de moño-

-lamento haberla preocupado… además ya nos dimos cuenta que aún nos falta madurar mucho antes de tener un trabajo serio. Sobre todo yo- dijo AppleBloom

-bueno chicas me alegra ori eso… la verdad es que se les da muy bien… y aunque este fue su ultimo día. si así lo quieren me podrán ayudar- dijo Derpy. Quien no perdía sus esperanzas en las Crusaders

-bueno…tal vez…..algún día… por el momento debemos preparan un informe- dijo Sweetie belle

Y las Cutie Mark Crusader salieron de la oficina de mensajería con muchas lecciones aprendidas. Derpy al verlas irse nop pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de ellas

(al día siguiente…)

En la escuela de PonyVille ya le había llegado el turno de presentar su informe.

-y en conclusión podemos decir que el negocio de la mensajería. Requiere de mucha responsabilidad y esfuerzo. Lo cual al principio parece muy fácil. Pero no es así. En este y en otros negocios tenemos que ser muy responsables. Así llegaremos a ser muy buenos profesionales. Y gracias- un gran discurso (algo resumido...) de boca de AppleBloom que era la que necesitaba decirlo. Sus compañeros las aplaudieron y Cheerilee con una sonrisa se acerco a ellas.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes tres, demostraron que aprendieron mucho esta semana. Tengan por seguro una muy buena calificación para ustedes-

Las Crusader estaban muy alegres. La semana había sido muy dura para ellas. Y estaban muy contentas de poder haber acabado todo muy bien.

(y luego…)

A la salida de la escuela las Cutie Mark Crusader salían con gesto aliviado y una sonrisa en sus rostros

-qué bueno que todo haga terminado por fin- dijo Sweetie belle

-supongo que no pensaremos en un trabajo serio en un buen tiempo- siguió AppleBloom

-ya encontraremos una forma mas rápida… y sobretodo divertida de encontrar nuestros talentos…de momento te queda una cosa por hacer AppleBloom- dijo Scootaloo

-mira hay viene- Sweetie belle vio que Spike se acercaba a ellas con un pergamino en la mano

-bien chicas… ya estoy aquí- dijo Spike en cuanto llego

-¿tienes lo necesario?-

-claro... Aquí traigo el pergamino-

-pues entonces….escribe esto

_Querida princesa Celestia:_

_Después de una semana muy interesante para mi y mis amigas. Aprendía una lección muy importante. Cuando tenemos una responsabilidad no hay que dejar que otras cosas nos distraigan de cumplir nuestra labor. No debemos decepcionar a los que confían en que logremos nuestro trabajo y sobre todo no debemos decepcionar a nuestros amigos. Que son quienes por sobre todo siempre estarán hay para ayudarnos._

_Atentamente: AppleBloom_-

Terminado esto Spike envió la carta hacia la princesa

-esa fue muy buena carta AppleBloom, estoy seguro que la princesa le alegrara leerla- dijo Spike

-solo espero que ahora podamos tratar de encontrar mejores formas de encontrar nuestras Cutie Mark- dijo Sweetie belle

-y yo espero que no vaya a dejar que te vuelva a distraer ese unicornio raro del pañuelo rojo- Scootaloo así lo esperaba pero….

-en realidad es rojo carmesí intenso, hecha de tela especial de Canterlot. El cual fue un regalo de su ex novia el cual sigue usando por que tiene estilo. El cual por cierto combina con el todo oscuro de su crin lo cual le queda de maravilla y (suspiro) le da un brillo tan especial- AppleBloom regreso al tono de vos de niña enamorada,

-…. No puede ser- Scootaloo frustrada tendría que acostumbrarse a la nueva afición de AppleBloom

-¿qué es lo que le sucede?- pregunto Spike algo confundido

-pues… nada bueno… solo está creciendo- Sweetie belle miro a su amiga con una mescla de orgullo y molestia. Tal vez la nueva AppleBloom traería aventuras mas interesantes a las Cutie Mark Crusaders… pero solo por si acaso era mejor no ilusionarse.

(Y en el próximo episodio…)

Fuertes lazos, experimentos fallidos y demás curiosidades.

Presencien a la siniestra, tierna y peligrosísima princesa de la noche (según red Magnet)

Capitulo 6: La Gran y Tenebrosa Luna


End file.
